


Little Levi in a Red Hood

by Sheygon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Blood, Blood and Gore, Denial of Feelings, End game Eren/Levi, Eventual Romance, Flirting, I totally know where I'm going with this, I will add tags when they occur, I will mention anything missing in the notes, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Multi, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Rivalry, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Unbeta'd, Violence, Werewolf Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheygon/pseuds/Sheygon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji wanted a titan wolf, and a titan wolf she would get. Did they plan for all the trouble that came with this special wolf? Probably not. Though she's not the only one who wants her hands on this special case. People from Eren's past show up and try to take him back  after having scared him off in the beginning. Is it too late for them to win his feelings or has someone else came in and taken it for themselves? What will the two be driven to do when they've been chased out of their home? A wild animal driven into a corner can be the most dangerous animal there is. (Sorry I really suck at writing a summary _ _ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This went well.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or it's characters. Also this is my first fanfic so if they seem terribly out of character or you see any mistakes let me know! 
> 
> Not sure what else to put here... Enjoy! cx

“Someone explain to me why I look like this.” The short black haired man began with a narrow of his eyes. A giggle escaped from the messy haired woman on his left. “I think you should wear red more often Levi! It complements your complexion.” The woman with glasses sang with a wide grin. “I’m not a damn woman; I don’t give two shits what it does for my complexion.” Levi growled as he gestured to the red cloak draped around him.

“Hanji, don’t tease Levi too much we need him happy so he will agree. Besides the titans have been preying on children more than the adults, and that’s a problem.” Spoke a tall blonde that could rival a superhero in looks. He flashed a small smile in Levi’s direction. “You are going to be the…” “Bait.” Levi assisted with a scowl at the taller man. A dangerous underlying tone shone through Erwin’s next smile. “Bait.. for the titan wolves. Hanji needs at least one of them so she can understand how we should counter their attacks. Perhaps there are certain traits we are missing that could easily be gained by the examining of one.”

Levi shot the man a bored look and sighed. “Shitty glasses, do you even have something to keep one of those contained?” A squeal emitted from the woman as she adjusted her glasses with a gleam. “That is classified!” “Meaning you have no idea.” Hanji pursed her lips together in a pout staring down at Levi. “You’re no fun, I’ll figure something out before you get back! I have a slight idea anyway.” She sighed with starry eyes. “I can’t wait to get my hands on one of those majestic beasts.” “I’m quite tempted to feed her to the titans. I’m sure they would enjoy the taste of crazy meat.” The man mused with his usual monotone look. Then he noticed the woman drooling with a smile on her face. “Fuck Hanji! Don’t fucking drool that’s disgusting.” He shot her a beyond disgusted look as he took a few steps away from the unsanitary woman.

Erwin brought their attention back by clearing his throat. His arms were behind his back as he regarded the two with a superior officer look. “Hanji, you are to create a cage for our captive and bring it to the meet up point. You are dismissed.” With their signature salute Hanji faced Erwin, spun on her heels and strode out of the room shutting the door behind her. Levi half turned to follow her out when he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. “Not you Levi.” Shit.

Keeping his monotone expression he turn back to face Erwin leaning to face him eye to eye. If Levi wasn’t so fond of his expressionless title he may have let his eye twitch. A person leaning down so they were eye to eye with him was one of his pet peeves, and Erwin knew it. Levi simply lifted a perfect black eyebrow that stood out from his pale skin. “You know..” Erwin started with a murmur as he gently caressed Levi’s cheek. “Red really does suit you.” Levi struggled to force down his blush at the compliment and succeeded. “Oh?” Erwin flashed a smile. “We still have a bit of time before I have to send you out to be titan bait… Might as well take advantage of the look shouldn’t we?” The man’s voice dropped dangerously low and seductively. They had a tendency to take out their frustrations in a sexual way with each other and it simply escalated from that. However, this was all kept a secret for good reasons. A faint smirk presented itself on Levi’s expression. “Sorry eyebrows, I would prefer to walk through the forest without limping.” With that the shorter man spun on his heels and exited the room as a deep laugh emitted from his superior’s room covering his mouth with a glove so no one could see the hinting smile hidden behind it.

* * * * *

Levi stood at the entrance of the forest standing out from its array of brown and green colors in his bright red cloak with the hood up. Underneath the cloak he was dressed in thin light brown pants and a button up long sleeved shirt. A caramel brown jacket that stopped just about at the end of his ribcage and dark brown sash like fabric around his belt and knee high boots accompanied this look. A bright white cravat fit snugly around his neck standing out from his dull color scheme. Erwin insisted for Levi to wear colors that relatively matched the forest in case the situation went bad fast, but Levi refused to go without his cravat. Levi could be quite stubborn and disagreeable when he chose to be. However, for whatever reason instead of his normal brown straps covering his body from torso to toes they were red; matching the cloak. So much for blending in. Maybe it was some kink that bastard had, not like he didn’t have a lot of them. Levi rolled his eyes at the memory and returned his focus to the mission at hand

“Shitty eyebrows. Like we don’t have anyone else that could be playing bait.” Silvery blue eyes narrowed at his caramel brown gloves as he adjusted them in thought. “That fucking ass hat.” Levi hissed as he yanked his gloves up and adjusted them more. That shitty commander made a short joke. The titans have been preying on children, and here Levi was playing bait. Maybe next time they get frustrated Levi might castrate that bastard. Short jokes everywhere, and if it weren’t short jokes they were about his bitter personality. Nobody would say those jokes except for his friends. Was that what they even were anyway? Who gives a fuck, they’re people he’s close to, but not that close to.

“Levi, you aren’t getting cold feet are you?” That same deep voice echoed from the mic in his ear. He paused. Reaching up with his gloved hand he fiddled with the ear piece, a click signaling that what he had said had in fact not been heard. “Fuck off Erwin.” That same sexy laugh echoed through the piece. He remembered that voice, the same voice in the man’s office reverberating behind his ear while he- fuck! Focus Levi dammit. The fucks wrong with you? He shook his head with a sigh. The saying ‘keep your personal life and your work life separate’ seems like such a good idea right now. Though the sex was great and- god dammit! If this was going to keep happening when he heard Erwin’s voice he just might rip out the man’s voice box.

He rolled his shoulders with a sigh. “Got anything else to say before I block out your shitty voice?” A chuckle echoed and the man’s voice dropped an octave again. “Oh I know you enjoy my voice.” A shiver coursed its way through the small framed body. Looks like he made it a two way call. Then his voice regained its normal pitch with the others’ hearing in. “Just that we won’t be able to see you perfectly clear even with your red cloak so tread carefully. Also if you go off the path in this dense forest we won’t be able to see you at all, keep that in mind.” Levi subconsciously nodded and then paused unsure if they were actually able to see it or not. With that he strode forward. He had two extendable blades tucked away in his clothing as well for safety precautions. 

Levi quietly strode the forest with uneasy steps of the dull cobble stone pathway. Nature was scattered all around him as the trees high above him act as a canopy over the pathway. It was a very beautiful place and some swore there was a portal somewhere in the forest, that the portal was why people didn’t come back. Only the ignorant believed in the portal, those that were in denial extensively enough to turn a blind eye to the titan wolves that were sometimes bigger than what a dire wolf use to be.

The short man came to an abrupt stop as he strained his ears to listen. A variety of sobs carried through the small breeze. The leaves rattled as if they were whispering to each other about the secrets in the forest. Silvery blue eyes scanned the tree line to his right with narrowed eyes. The voices sounded adolescent then a blood curdling scream echoed through the forest. Immediately he took off from the path. He heard a faint buzzing in his ear piece, multiple voices escalating at the scream, or maybe it was because Levi took off from the path after it. That was until he was scooped up and wrapped up in his bright red cloak. How the cloak became his cage he had no idea, but what he did know was that he was moving when he wasn’t touching the ground. His hood hung low over his face covering most of his vision other that the vibrant green of the grass. The part of his hood at the back of his neck was nearly choking him with his weight at being carried like a pup. Then he was hit with the smell of wet dog and blood smell making his face twist in disgust. Levi shifted trying to get a look at his surroundings being surprisingly calm at being carried away. 

What he saw made his stomach drop. He was able to see a few feet around him and what it looked like was a messy buffet. Blood covered the grass like dew clinging to grass in the early mornings. Children were strung across the ground, some with their rib cage torn open, their innards scattered across them or more often than not the innards were missing. Some had limbs torn off, some were dangling in trees with limbs covered in scratches or hanging on by a few muscles that were still attached. They had one thing in common; they all had their eyes clawed out. Levi’s expression hardened at the scene. It was like they played a game, toyed with the children before they obliterated them. Then a scream deafened Levi’s ears as his eyes darted to the small form trying to run away. Her screams were laced with sobs as she turned her head frantically. A small glimpse over her shoulder let Levi see her face, her eyes were missing and gashes were scattered across her face. Blood ran down her cheeks like tears and then all he saw was matted fur. A bone chilling crunch reverberated through Levi’s being that was quickly followed by the small of fresh blood. Levi’s expression harded with creases around his eyes as he glared at the beast feasting upon the child. He had a good idea what the titans looked like. They were like beasts that rotted away around the size of a horse with more body mass. It looked at Levi with beady yellow eyes with a sliver of black staring at him. The wolf had dull brown matted hair, parts were bright pink where fur was either torn out or simply fell off in clumps. It tossed it head to the side and he started moving again.

With a toss of the wolf’s head that was carrying Levi; he hit the ground with a hard thud accompanied by a pained groan. His gaze shifted to the hard rock ground and saw a small puddle of blood nearby. “Fuck this; these mutts are so fucking unsanitary.” Levi hissed through his teeth. "Corporal Levi?" A delicate voice reached his ears. He lifted his head and his silvery blue eyes met golden brown. "Petra? What are you doing here?" He asked regaining his expressionless features. She eyed his red cloak with a bemused smile. "It seems they mistook me for a child." She began as she scooted over to him to help unravel him from the cloak. "Tch." He rubbed his wrist glancing around grateful that she didn't drag him into the mistaken for a child category. Levi looked over his shoulder quietly noticing that the opening of the cave was blocked. "The fuck?" Petra followed the direction he was looking and frowned with a sigh. "They started blocking it after I attacked them for trying to take the kids." A small smirk pulled at his lips. Petra would be the type to be a protective mother. He sighed quietly as he shifted in his red cloak. "So... Corporal may I ask what the bright red is all about?" Levi grumbled under his breath with an annoyed look. "Erwin thought it would be a good idea... For whatever reason in his crooked head." Petra shot him a curious look with a tilt of her head but didn't ask any further. "We need to figure out a plan to escape now."


	2. Unexpected instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOW! Made it past the big 01 chapters! If you knew me you would know this is a great accomplishment. A lot of the stories I have written had one chapter and ended with a cliffhanger. Yes I have had a few friends and family at my throat to continue. Shhh don't tell them I made it past a single chapter. Anyway, yaay for the end of this chapter. Bonding time maybe? Also I have such difficulty writing filler in my stories, but I try, so hopefully it doesn't jump around terribly. 
> 
> Erm... Enjoy! c:

Levi and Petra stood pressed against the sides near the caves entrance. Petra held her swords tightly at her sides. Her shoulders were tense and her knees bent at the ready as she looks across at her corporal. He gave a slight nod as he unfastened the cloak from around his throat. Now they waited for the titans to want to have a little snack on the other side if this barrier. The sound of rock grinding against rock gave the signal that they didn't have to wait long. Levi shot the girl a small smirk as he pushed off the wall and launched himself at the titan wolf. Levi was quite acrobatic and flexible, mostly from his vigorous cleaning and hunting down his fleeing subordinates that did a shitty job cleaning. Jaws snapping next to his ear brought his attention back to the situation. Damn that seemed to happen a lot, not that anyone ever noticed. Levi yanked the hood of the red cloak over the titan's muzzle. He held it with one hand as he swung around and his right hand grasped around the hilt of his extendable blade. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Petra skidding around and maneuvering to slice chunks off the back of the titan’s necks. A click resonated with the sliding of metal as he swung the blade down in a spin, using the cloak as leverage for momentum. The titan howled out in pain and jerked its head to the side sending Levi siding away. The man quietly cursed as he had caught a black furred titan’s attention with the action. The two wolves circled around him, baiting him to do something. Levi stood with his knees bent and swords at the ready. The ebony colored wolf leapt at him first while the other took action right after it. They were trying to tag team him so he simply ran towards the brown wolf. When it snapped at him its head lowered just enough for him to kick his leg up and jump onto its head with a swift movement. Having had the black wolf barreling towards him the two ran head first into each other while Levi had the perfect shots at their necks. Leisurely Levi cut a sliver of flesh from the back of their necks and they crumpled to the floor. A glance towards his hands was accompanied by a ‘tsk’ as he pulled out a white cloth and cleaned the blood off his hands and swords with a displeased look. The shorter man gave a glance Petra’s way to see she had handled her titans and seemed to be relatively unharmed as she jogged over to Levi.

“That was too easy. Only four of them were out here Corporal.” Levi scowled at Petra’s words after she approached him. He was silent for a moment. “Petra, how did you end up here? Last I saw you were training with the squad.” The man turned to face her with a tilt of his head. She looked up with a serious expression as she gave her salute for her report on her disappearance. “I saw figures abduct two children and went after them on a whim. I thought I could somehow get to the bottom of how the children got out of the walls.” Her strong expression faltered as she looked down to the side. “I rounded the corner and I swore I couldn’t sense anyone but someone knocked me out and I woke up in that cave.” Levi simply nodded. “So somehow they’re getting through the wall, and humans are helping them.” “Ah, Corporal?” The brown-orangette spoke up and caught his attention again. “You know the rumor of the titans being able to turn into humans ri-” The sound of thumping feet made her falter in her speech. “Corporal that sounds like a lot of them coming this way, I’ll stand and fight with you but I don’t think we will-” “I know, I hear them.” Levi’s expression returned to its usual expressionless state as he shot her a look and a click sheathing his swords. He then flung part of the cloak over his shoulders again. “Petra, come with me. I doubt either of us will like this.” Without a second thought she was at his side following after him.

With a final glance over his shoulder he flipped his hood up and grabbed Petra around the waist. Luckily the cloak was big enough for the both of them as they curled up against a tree with dried blood etched into the bark. He moved the cloak to cover their tightly pressed together bodies. Petra frowned with a hard swallow. He could tell she was bothered by the fact that they were most definitively against a tree with corpses of the innocent dangling and scattered on the ground. If he wasn’t such a hardass then maybe he would be showing displeasure. Alas, he needed to focus on the footsteps. Hopefully the beasts were stupid enough to not take notice of the silky material and just presume the red on it was just like the red of blood. He was decently confident in the titan’s stupidity until what sounded to be paws became lighter. “ow-ow-OW Dammit!” Was followed by a loud thud and sputtering. “Eren!” A female voice came into perspective with the sound of a third pair of feet. “Eren you know you’re clumsy at shifting back to human!” Shifting? What? “Mikasa, you know that’s not the main problem right now!” A third voice spoke up in a pleading tone. Petra shot him a wide eyed look with panic. “Mikasa!” Levi was guessing it was this ‘Eren’ kid speaking. “I’m fine. It didn’t even hurt that bad, stop mothering me!”  
“Eren, you slipped and rammed into that tree. That is not-”  
“Mikasa, seriously!”  
“How are you supposed to go off alone if you do things like that? We can’t-”  
“Mikasa please! He will be fine but he really needs to get out of here.”  
“Fine, but don’t come running to me the next time you get stuck halfway through and people start teasing you.” A whine followed the girls comment.  
“Aaanyway. Eren, Mikasa and I will distract them. It’ll only give you a little bit of time but you need to get as far away from here as possible, somewhere they won’t be able to catch you.”  
“Armin you know I can help-”  
“No Eren. They are after you and you alone. We are the last one to see you so we won’t be harmed that much if they are trying to figure out where you went.”  
“Oh,” The girl’s voice spoke up again. “If you die before I see you again I will drag you from the afterlife and kick your ass.” A giggle came from one that sounded similar to the Armin kid’s voice. A chuckle followed the comment.  
“I wouldn’t expect or want any less.”  
Silence followed and Levi heard footsteps start to leave, and then a sound that gave him chills as Petra shuttered next to him and finally he heard paws thumping against the ground.

After a few moments passed of silence Levi flung the cloak around letting go of Petra and glanced around, his fingertips caressing the hilts of his blades. He paused when nothing was there except for the foot prints. He glanced at Petra and she nodded taking off to check if they were alone. Levi made an annoyed growl and paused. The growl continued even when he had stopped. His eyes widened a fraction as he half turned to face a deep brown dire wolf looking creature. Its coat shined unlike the titans they encountered before. What really had Levi frozen was the pair of turquoise eyes engulfed in black staring into his silver and white ones. He was barely able to blink before he was roughly pinned to the ground. The wolf snarled menacingly close to Levi’s expressionless face. They heard a click accompanied by a sharp sound of ringing metal that was unsheathed. ”Petra, wait.” She shot him an incredulous look. Howls echoed in the wind and the sounds of a canine dispute seemed to have started. Levi looked up to his capture with a faint smirk on his usual bored face. The wolf had pulled its ears back as it looked in the direction of the battle. “Now, _Eren _, I think we could help each other.” The turquoise eyes returned to his as if they were alive, rolling with emotion tearing through the large pools like a storm. Levi lost his breath as he looked up into the boy’s eyes before he even knew it. The light must have been playing games with Levi; he’s never lost his breath over one shitty look.__

The boy’s lively eyes narrowed at Levi and he snapped his jaws together centimeters away from Levi’s nose. A faint look of surprise crossed the molten eyes at the fact Levi didn’t even flinch while Petra looked so tense that she might start malfunctioning and short circuiting at any moment.. “You’re running out of time, we’re running out of time. Personally I would not like to be strewn across the forest like a new dog toy.” Eren’s eyes and ears gave way to the fact he did not approve of Levi’s joke. A huff of breath dusted Levi’s face and he cringed in disgust. He was definitely taking a shower after this. Dog breath on his face, and then the cloak was covered in whatever disgusting thing that titan had on his. Repulsive. “So are you going to get off me so we cannot be a new chew toy or shall I make arrangements for where I would like my innards to decorate the forest?” The turquoise eyes rolled in annoyance as he backed off to a safe distance. Petra immediately rushed to Levi’s side keeping a wary eye on Eren. “Corporal?” She whispered close to him as he stood up dusting himself off with an annoyed look. “I do not understand why we are taking him with us, or why he agreed so…. easily.” Silver pools met golden brown with a concerned look on her face. “Either way, I’m not going back empty handed. We’ll find out soon enough I’m sure.” She nodded quietly and he inwardly sighed as he rolled his shoulders. Levi finally noticed the noise in the distance silenced. “Alright time to go.” Eren had sensed it to. “How are we going to get out of here fast enough?” At Petra’s question Eren perked up and charged at her. Petra glanced at Levi halfway reaching for her blades but never reached them. Eren had scooped her up squeezing his head through her legs, sending her up onto his shoulders. The orangette squeaked with wide eyes clinging to the soft fur glancing over her shoulder to face the front. Levi looked at Petra then to Eren. “There is no way in hell-” Multiple echoes of growls and barks started to pick up behind them. The brown wolf seemed to give a toothy grin as his eyes flashed with mischief. “Don’t you da-” Eren scooped him up like a pup in his cloak and took off at a full sprint. “Dammit you brat! I’ll make you scrub the bathroom from top to bottom for this!” Eren let out a raspy growl, Levi was guessing the kid was laughing and his scowl deepened.

“We’ve got company!” Petra called from her spot on Eren’s back. A click signaled her unsheathing her swords as she faced behind them. Four dire wolves appeared through the dense tree line that Eren was dodging through. “We can handle them!” She yelled back but her voice died in her throat as she saw the actual mass of the pack following them. Eren’s turquoise eyes lit ablaze as he searched for a way out. The sound of heavy paws thumped on the dirt and tree roots at their feet deafened their ears at the extensive sound. “evi…….our……ou…..amn!” Voices buzzed in his ear as he shifted uncomfortable to adjust his ear piece. “Levi? Levi! Can you hear us?” “Loud and clear.” He responded plainly. “Where are you?” The voice asked with faint concern and Levi shivered. “Currently we are avoiding being the titan’s new dog toys.”  
“How are you out running them? You know the only things that can match or surpass their speed are our horses.” Erwin’s voice stated with curiosity now.  
“Oh? You aren’t actually worried about me are you?”  
“Levi you know I worry.” Levi decided to ignore that comment with a roll of his eyes.  
“Always all business… Let’s just say we have our own-ACK dammit watch where you’re going you brat!” The silky brown wolf stumbled after one of the titans had lunged at his feet, nearly knocking him over. He had little room to maneuver or counter due to his cargo, but Petra covered his back by slicing through its neck from just past his shoulder blades. If Levi could’ve seen Eren’s face he would have received an eye roll. Here they were out running a pack of titans and Levi was having a casual conversation. “Alright Levi, we found your red cloa- Levi…. Are you being carried like a pup by-”  
“Fuck off eyebrows.”  
“Right. Levi we are going to have to abort the mission. We are off to your left near the cliff about 20 clicks. There is no way we will be able to capture one of them without having a higher than normal casualty rate unless we can stop one from barreling over the edge. They’ll make a buffet of us and I’m not too keen on letting Hanji poke around my body, alive or dead.”  
“I don’t think anyone willingly lets that happen... Erwin, they’re after the one carrying Petra and I.”  
“Petra is there too? Did you have a tea party on the job as well? We don’t have time for that you know Levi.” That was it. He flicked the earpiece to mute on his side. “Petra the rescue team is off to the left. Do we have enough room for the swap?” Petra responded with a slight pant. “Yes Corporal. I’ve cut them back far enough for an immediate swap.” “Good. When we arrive to Erwin you’re going to immediately hop down and grab a horse and make sure you stay close to Erwin. He needs to hear about the humans helping out the titans.” The girl called out an affirmative over her shoulder as she kept a careful eye on the distance of the pack. Levi paused for a moment and glanced up a small bit around his head. “You’ve been awfully quiet for a brat.” Silence. That can’t be good, silence usually ends up with a reckless decision and Levi definitely knew about those. Sooner than Levi had thought they arrived at their destination. Petra leapt from Eren’s back and headed straight for the horse slowed only by her faint fatigue. There was a reason she was on the squad and he never doubted his decision for a moment. Eren quickly dropped Levi a heap on the ground covered in his cloak and looked over his shoulders with his ears back. He glanced at all the humans that were in that area. This was like a feast, not that Eren should care about the strangers but that was what made him different. He hummed lowly with a mixture of a whine in displeasure. Levi yanked off the hood from his face as he stood. Members of the Survey Corps rushed to check for injuries but were wary of the dire wolf form in front of him. For a moment molten turquoise floating in a sea of black met stern silver. Levi caught an emotion he didn’t recognize in the wolf’s eyes as his muscles lurched. Eren turned and took off for the cliff. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” For whatever reason Levi’s body moved on its instincts. He heard his name being called but it seemed so far away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pack of titans approaching, behind him he heard hoofs take off in a storm as well as his name, and in front of him he saw a silky brown wolf leaping over the edge. What led him to do what he did next he would never know. Levi leapt after him. This brat will be the death of me.

In the air he saw the far drop before him. The landscape was covered in a red and orange sea of tree leaves. It was like it was a completely different season just over the cliff. Below them gleamed a calming blue of water, minus the fact it looked smaller than his hand from this height. So this was how the great Lance Corporal Levi would die, jumping off a cliff after some wolf brat he didn’t even know. Then the boy shifted right in front of him. Minus the ears in tail he was human. Levi snatched his shoulder and spun his around so they were face to face. Messy brown hair was accompanied by think pointed ears with choppy fur matching his hair at the arching sides of his skull. His skin was a complete contradiction to Levi’s with its tanned skin. His chest was bare with lean muscles sculpting his body. Levi kept his eyes up out of respect though the boy didn’t seem to be terribly embarrassed of being caught naked. He had an average nose Levi guessed but he definitely had nice plump lips, not that Levi stared. Eren had the same bright eyes as before but this time they were held in a sea of white. Though the bright eyes had the clear emotion he felt; surprise. “I hope you had a plan and we don’t just plummet to our death you brat.” Levi commented with his usual expressionless mask. Though, Levi was struggling not to be pulled in to the hypnotizing pools of emotions as he kept eye contact. “Wha..Hey! It’s not like I asked you to jump off the cliff with me!” Eren countered with a scoff. “Yeah, well I’m not going back empty handed.” Eren scoffed again at Levi’s excuse. Then Levi noticed the rapid pull of gravity as he looked at the growing size of the pool. “Well shit.” Eren laughed. Damn he had a nice laugh though Levi would never admit that. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer with his red cloak waving frantically around him and shot Eren a look. “Chill, I’m not going to violate you while we plummet rapidly to the ground. I’d take you on a date first.” With that Eren gave Levi a wide grin and pulled the smaller man into his body bracing for the impact. The last Levi heard was a splash and the cold yanking the heat from his body before he passed out. So much for that shower.


	3. Well... That's awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... I've realized Eren has been naked through quite a lot of this, but come on. I imagine werewolves being very in tune with their body. Nakedness shouldn't really bother them much. XD Though I'm sure it gets a bit breezy... Anyway, it's in Eren's POV so it explains what happens while Levi is out instead of some huge time skip. I'm sorry for the time skip after the sleeping one with Eren, I wasn't really sure what to put there. Forgive me. ;-;
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren’s POV

What the hell was this short guy thinking? He literally took a leap of faith after him. Eren resurfaced from the lake with its glimmering surface and shook his head to get the dense wet hair out of his face. He held the Corporal’s small form in his arms and let out a small laugh. The man was actually passed out from the impact. Though, he did have a cute sleeping face in Eren’s opinion. He hooked one arm around Levi’s torso as he used his left arm to propel them through the water. The forest was completely peaceful contrary to the one they leapt from. A relaxing orange, yellow, and red canopy of leaves shielded them from the sky. The air was filled with a crisp autumn smell that relaxed the shifter’s tense muscles. His ears and tail disappeared after he had hit the water. He swore Mikasa jinxed him, he knew he should’ve knocked on the tree after she had said that. Bubbles popping next to his ear drew his attention. A panicked yelp tore from his lips as he saw Levi’s head face down in the water. The brunette pulled Levi closer with his head lulling to the side to rest on Eren’s shoulder while Eren let out a huff. He paused for a moment and when he heard the man’s breath he continued moving forward. Great, it had barely been a few hours and he had already come close to killing the guy. With swift movements he scooped Levi in his arms bridal style and walked out of the lake as the water receded at the side. A shiver coursed through Eren’s body as steam drifted off from his head and shoulders. If he was known for anything, it was his eyes and his inhumanly hot body temperature. Once when he was a child they thought he was constantly sick for his high temperatures but they discovered that was his normal body temperature, so much for needing a thik marshmallow jacket for winter. Not that the jacket would fit comfortably after shifting. Fabrics that were easily torn we more comfortable, so as kinky and badass as leather was it was a hassle. Most of the time Eren just thinned it out because he liked being difficult. Turquoise eyes peered down at the small stature in his arms and chuckled. Levi’s drenched clothes hung heavy and cold on him while he subconsciously cuddled closer into Eren’s arms. Man this was great teasing material for when the guy wakes up. A chilling breeze swept through the woods when Eren remembered he was still nude and let out a sigh.

His toned tan legs carried them to one of his favorite hide outs. Sometimes when life got too complicated or frustrating he just went for a swim and hid out until he felt like dealing with his problems again. It wasn’t that he was indecisive about decisions, he did indeed make them but they just always seemed to be the wrong ones. After he lost count of how many times people made him feel bad about his decisions he just quit trying to make them and simply acted on his instincts; which of course caused him more issues. Being lectured about how he couldn’t make decisions or acting without thinking and ending up in fights. So the little time he could escape it all became his safe haven from reality. 

His bare feet walked through the soft grass as it slipped between his toes or a small crunch from a fallen leaf here and there. This weather just put a smile on his face which in turn gave him pep in his step. He followed a pathway that only he knew of with its winding and bending turns. The trees where they were now were far different than the ones above; not only in color but in size. These trees were massive like they were pulled out of a fantasy novel with magic and unbelievable creatures. The ground was slowly elevating on the sides with rock gradually protruding through the grass bending backwards from the path. Enormous roots shot through one side to the other straight across of diagonally. One root was parallel to the ground at his feet that he stepped over with a smirk. If any other person had seen this pathway they would’ve thought it was blocked but that was simply an illusion that their eyes were unable to pick up on. Orange moss decorated the roots paired with a sky blue flower blossomed with its petals pooling over its sides. Indigo strands spider webbed through the petals and some extended out of the petal and rooted into the roots themselves. The stamen and pistil of the flower beamed a bright yellow. Another flower that populated this area had what seemed to be a stalk that curved back and forth all elevating at different heights that grew in groups of three or four. The petals were hot pink with green fringe dangling from the base of the petals like a skirt. The stamen and pistil were red. Eren felt warmth cling to his back as he walked through a patch of sunlight that snuck through the canopy above. His eyes scanned the narrow rocks for a lip in the side and smiled when he found it. Veering off to the right he holds Levi closer squeezing through the pathway. The floor was stone from the rocks that were around but the room was actually quite intricate. Due to not having equipment to make actual walls they veered out in smooth hallways. The first room he entered straight from the narrow entrance was the kitchen. There were stone slabs that were relatively straight, with a few makeshift kitchen utensils, were used for counter space. To the left of that, in a rounded corner, sat a cauldron elevated off the ground with bundles of stick that Eren managed to scrounge around for. Above that was a natural spot light opening. A rock sat atop the chimney like feature that was set at an angle for the smoke to escape through. Orange moss sat in the middle of the room used as a carpet and a comfortable seat for when you were eating. Candles were also placed sparsely around the room for when it was too dark, though they sat untouched.

Eren turned right in the room following a bend in the narrow hallway to another part of the cave like thing. There wasn’t much in this part of the hideout except what seemed to be a poorly made bed. On the floor sat a much bigger blanket of orange moss spread out on the cold ground with another untouched candle by the top corner. Levi had started shivering in his arms and Eren frowned. After thinking for a moment he gave in. It would be dark soon and they would be safe here, the flowers gave off enough fragrance to cover up their scent. He sat Levi down on the moss to truly think about his next move. As soon as Eren separated himself from Levi the man started shivering more vigorously. This gave Eren little time to decide, not that he really thought about his decisions anyway. He looked down and groaned. Levi was going to kill him for sure. Eren, who was still naked, began stripping Levi of his drenched clothes. Levi was now bare before him as Eren struggled to fight off a blush. Hell, the man was asleep so he let the dark flush of color flood his face. The man’s gear was set off against the side of the room, out of the way. He cleared his throat and wrapped the man up in the moss. Levi’s soft sleeping face frowned as his browns knitted together. As much as Eren wanted to soak up his vulnerable state he shot up and ran to the kitchen. He set a make shift drying rank placing the clothes on it. Next he went to the counter and shuffled through the contents finally finding the flint he needed. The hideout was basically made of rock so it shouldn’t be much of a problem for him to leave the fire on overnight. He glanced out of the narrow entrance and saw the light fading and sighed. With a few struggling tries he got the fire lit and stood up with his hands on his hips and nodded. Finally returning to Levi he realized the man was a shivering mess even with the moss. His expression looked so pitiful that it made Eren’s heart lurch. Eren really hoped Levi wouldn’t wake up to this in the morning. With a sigh Eren unwrapped Levi and slipped behind him and rewrapped the moss around the both of them. Levi shifted in his sleep and Eren faintly blushed at the small movement. The man hand rolled over and even snuggled closer to the shifter, his head fitting snugly under the brunette’s chin. Ohhh boy was this some nice teasing or black mail material. Slowly Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him closer. The man had stopped shivering somewhere between him rolling to face Eren and Eren wrapping his arms around him. The shifter froze with wide turquoise eyes when he heard Levi mumble something. He couldn’t place the emotion Levi had said the word with, but he knew what he said. Erwin.

* * * * *

Eren didn’t get as much sleep as he would have liked last night. It wasn’t that Levi spoke a name while they were cuddling. Why would Eren care? They’re still strangers. This isn’t one of those stupid ‘love at first sight’ things, though he has to admit the man was quite attractive. Besides Erwin was the one Levi was talking to when they were in the chase, so they were probably close. Anyway, why Eren didn’t get much sleep was because he eats nearly all day and he only ate for half the day or a third before he was dragged away with Mikasa and Armin. Now that he actually paid attention to his surroundings he noticed Levi still wasn’t waking up. When he said he didn’t want him to wake up to that, he didn’t mean not to wake up at all. The shifter sighed in defeats as he pried his limbs away from the small form that was tangled together with him. With some difficulty, he got free. With a second though he decided if Levi were to wake up he would probably want his clothes on, but that’s just a guess. Eren stood with a groan and stretched to the sides until he heard a pop and let out a satisfying sigh. His feet padded against the ground as he headed to the kitchen. The fire had burned out and the embers were sleeping soundly as well. Eren gently brushed his finger against the clothes with a small smile. Good they were dry. He returned to Levi with the man’s clothes and redressed him. The next few moments were filled with awkward silence. Now what? It’s not like he’s use to having company in his home away from home; that was the point. Whatever, he wasn’t waking up and Eren’s stomach was rumbling. Might as well take advantage of his already naked state, and just maybe when Levi woke up would Eren bring him food. Probably not. With a grin on his face he exited the home and ran over the roots and down the path. A sound that couldn’t be explained emitted from Eren as his form grew bigger with fur growing rapidly over his body, he dropped to all four paws, and finally his snout elongated and his turquoise eyes were engulfed in black. After he was fully shifted her gave his head a smooth shake, a habit of his, and sprinted off faster than before. When he was in this form he felt alive. Connections were sharper, his senses were heightened and for some reason four legs felt so much freer than two. With a content sigh Eren closed his eyes and let his instincts take over.

* * * * *

In his titan wolf form Eren sat staring at the valley below. His now full belly always puts him in a state of daydreaming and contemplating life choices. If things had have played out differently then maybe he would be having breakfast with Armin and Mikasa. He would tease Armin about his timid nature of blushing when someone flirted with him. Armin smacking his shoulder that would cause Eren to laugh harder because he didn’t even feel the hit. Then Mikasa would smack Eren on the back of his head, sending it forward with yelp. Armin would giggle at him and he would pout at Mikasa as she flashed a faint smile. More times than not he would be resting in his bed and would feel the bed dip on his left and then on his right. Armin and Mikasa would crawl into bed with him and sandwich him in a sleep over. They would talk for what felt like hours until they couldn’t form words or keep their eyes open and cuddle to sleep. He sighed quietly missing them already. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so isolated before and had taken them to his hideout so they at least would have an idea of where he would’ve been. He let out of a mixture of a huff and a whimper. The whimper was him missing his friends that he considered his family but the huff, the huff was his frustration. Shouldn’t he be more upset? Doing something irrational like storming back to his friends and tearing anyone that got in his way apart sounds like something he would do. He was frustrated because for once his instincts weren’t helping. One said to march back and the other said things will work out in their own way. Since when did he have a rational thought? Whatever. He should probably go and see if the shorty was awake yet. He stood up from his comfortable position and gave a full body shake with a hum. Wait a minute. What was that guy’s name anyway? That girl, Petra, had only called him Corporal and it wasn’t like he was listening to all the people talking when he jumped off the cliff. Well… This was awkward. He didn’t even know the guy’s name and they cuddled nude, which was new. Even for Eren. With a roll of his turquoise and black eyes he took off back towards his hideout.

Leisurely he dodged back and forth between the trees and then ducked under the roots, hopping over the last one. Midair he shifted back and tumbled to the ground with a roll with a dorky grin. Finally he shifted without having the pesky add-ons still there. He shook a hand through his messy hair and squeezed through the entrance. As a last second thought he veered to the left of the kitchen area to some spare clothing he stashed there. Eren had somehow managed to smuggle a mirror out of his camp and bring it to his hide out, why? Who the hell knows. He wanted to see if he could do it. After getting dressed he glanced into the mirror. His hair was messy but in a sensual way. He had a long sleeved pale green shirt with a very minor V-neck loosely held together by a strand of thin brown leather. Over that he had a sleeveless brown leather vest, which had been thinned out of course, with a large V neck ending just below his pectoral muscles. The vest had a flipped up collar that went to just below his ears and pointed out before it cascaded over his body to meet the V-neck. Matching the vest’s color he had brown thinned leather pants that fit him snuggly, greatly showing off one of his assets. Literally. A pale green belt wrapped around his slender hips that matched the under shirt. This particular outfit was one of his favorites, as well as others. His eyes were bright from having shifted recently and he sighed happily as he wiggled his toes. Eren was never one to wear shoes, they gave him less traction. With one last glance in the mirror he trotted over to the room Levi was in. Only one problem, Levi wasn’t there; nor was his equipment. Well shit.

Eren briefly swiped up the moss and took a deep intake of breath, making sure to get the man’s scent. Then he bolted out the little home and followed the trail. For humans they blindly follow their nose. However, Eren could briefly see a certain color for certain fragrances if he focused hard enough. The color of Levi’s fragrance was similar to his eye color the shifter mused. Though, he was slightly surprised to find himself walking along a similar path that he took a day or so earlier. It veered off to the right more so and he realized he was walking downstream from the lake they had landed in. That was when he caught a glimpse of pale skin that glimmered from the moister over the person’s body. He was facing away, shirtless, and completely unaware. Shit. Eren gulped quietly. He was hot.


	4. You just make me hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEW! No idea where some of this stuff came from. It just somehow showed up here anyway. Their relationship is supposed to be weird. Trust me. So, some relationship building stuff here if I do say so myself. Smut here as well. Never done that before, I got stuck at the very beginning just staring at my screen like ideas would come to me. Anyway, I don't see either of them really being the passive bottom type to that should make this more fun. That should be it.
> 
> Enjoy! \\(^u^)/

“So, _Corporal _, I never caught your name.” Eren spoke up as he leaned his shoulder against a tree crossing his arms. He received a snort of amusement in response. Levi’s shirtless muscular back faced Eren. He wore only his pants with his sheathed extendable swords attached to his narrow hips. His shirt was neatly folded next to his boots that were placed on a smooth rock near the river bank. “I don’t know. I think I might just let you keep calling me Corporal.” Eren scoffed quietly as he tried to avoid looking at Levi. The shifter kept feeling this hunger grow in his belly every time he looked at the half naked, and conscious, Levi. It was probably because he hadn’t had sex in a while. Yeah that was definitely it. Levi held up the bright red cloak before him, newly washed and sown. “So…. How did you find your way out here?” This time Levi looked over his shoulder. Narrow silver-blue clashed with big green-blue eyes. “Did you think you were the only one that knew about all this? We’ve scouted out here before. I did not know about your little hideout, but I knew relatively where I was.” Eren nodded quietly. He didn’t think he was the only one; he was just worried the guy was going to get himself eaten. Wait a minute, why should he care? Wasn’t this guy going on and on about how he wasn’t going back empty handed? “You know you should be careful out here then right?” Eren spoke quietly as he let his eyes slowly drift to Levi’s form. Another snort was his reply. Levi leaned down snatching up his shirt and slipping it on. Eren found it funny that the man had come out here just to wash up; they weren’t even that dirty after the jump. Well, Corporal wasn’t. “And why should I be careful? I’m fully capable of taking you or any of your kind down.” “I’m just saying you probably shouldn’t let your guard down around here.” Eren countered with a tilt of his head. He couldn’t place the feeling, but he knew it would be dangerous for Levi to be around him. The hunger he was feeling at the moment was completely different than his hunger for food. How did he slightly get attached to this complete stranger? It had to be the cuddling. Eren had a thing for cuddling.__

__“Are you saying I should keep my guard up even with you?” Eren felt Levi’s strong gaze on him, setting his body on fire. This definitely wasn’t going to end well if Levi kept looking at him like a challenge. “Yes.” Eren replied with a dangerous smile. Levi raised an eyebrow at the shifter. What was with this kid? One moment he was completely fine, even childish like a brat. Now here he was, eyeing him up with a hungry stare. The kid must have hit his head on something. Levi rolled his eyes turning back to the cloak as he threw it over his shoulders. “Right. Now tell me why you have a human form when the rest of the dogs look like they’re molting flesh and fur?” Silence. Seriously, what the fuck is with the kid. Levi turned around with an annoyed huff getting ready to lecture the brat when he found himself pressed up against a thick tree. Eren hummed happily as he took in Levi’s momentary perplexed look before the emotion faded from his face. The shifter had both of Levi’s hands above his head, his knee pressed tightly between Levi’s legs as he leaned over the shorter man. The corporal looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow while Eren looked down at him with a smirk. Levi noticed a flash of color take over Eren’s turquoise eyes for a moment. A golden yellow had taken over the kid’s eyes for a blink of a moment. That information was stored for later in Levi’s mind. “You’ve heard the legend about this forest right, Corproal?” Eren practically purred the last part of his sentence. If Levi had been any less of a man the sound would’ve made him shiver. “Of course. Where are you going with this brat?” The kid lowered his head a bit more having his bangs cover his eyes. “The Red Hood and the Bad Wolf. I find it very ironic with you hood being red, and myself being what I am. Don’t you think there is something more than a coincidence?” Levi scowled at the shifter. Erwin just had weird kinks about the hood, right? “How much of the story do you know Corporal?” Levi sighed shaking his head. Was he really going along with this? Apparently the brat thought he took too long to respond as he shifted his knee and sent a spark of fire coursing through Levi as he quietly growled. “A girl clad in a red hood wondered the forest aimlessly because of heart break. Her lover had been charged with treason for letting a Titan run free, and so he was to be used to teach everyone a lesson. They tortured him to death, but the girl refused to watch so she lost herself in the forest. The same Titan he love had spared had followed after the girl. She noticed the presence and turned to it and begged for it to spare her and let her walk freely through the forest, but instead it took her life. This ‘legend’ was told to children so they weren’t misled but the Titan’s more innocent forms and they were never to be trusted.” The shifter grinned and hummed in response pleased with the answer. “Yes but not quite. You see that was all true but the ending. This legend was forbidden for us to ever know, and of course knowing me my family and we figured it out. The wolf did follow her however, she begged for it to help her. To make them pay for taking away her love.”_ _

__“And so,” Eren continued leaning down to Levi’s ear. “they returned together to the town she was born. They tore the town apart because of her broken heart. Neither of the two had clean hands after what they did. However, when she returned she realized her love was actually alive; they hadn’t killed him. Alas as he looked to his own love all he saw was a monster. And so he raised a trembling blade to her with tears in his eyes as the word monster tore from his mouth. The wolf saved her but in turn killed him. She was distressed as she fell to her knees. ‘I’m a monster’ she would chant but the wolf wouldn’t listen to the lie. What was once a beast turned human and cradled her in his arms, both covered in blood as he whispered ‘The only monster here… is me.’ They understood each other. He had understood as soon as he saw the look in her eyes in the forest. She knew when she shared a glance with him when they entered the town. Her love wasn’t really her love, but a distraction. A challenge of sorts. Her true love was the challenge, a man that was a beast at the same time. Forbidden.” Levi stood quietly staring in disbelief. Did this kid really believe he was going to fall for a shit story like that? The shorter man gave a huff tilting his head as he looked at the shifter, small short strands of his black hair dangled over his eyes. “What the fuck does that have to do with anything? And how am I supposed to believe any of that is true?” Eren hummed quietly cocking his head to the side as he peered a Levi with molten green-blue eyes. “Perhaps you should take a leap of faith.” Levi gave a snort to that. “So, brat, are you done man handling me?” Eren’s eyes glimmered. “Oh Corproal,” Levi shivered. The way the kid purred his title sent a spark coursing through him. Maybe it would’ve been better if he just gave the brat his name. Then again it may not be any better if he actually used his name. “This isn’t man handling.” The lengthy man shifted closer adjusting his knee higher, hid toes barely touching the ground. Levi faintly threw his head back gritting his teeth as he forced the noise to die in his throat. “The fuck made you so cocky brat?” Eren licked his lips as his eyes flashed again. Shit. This was not going to go well. “Who knows. You just make me hungry.” The kid’s voice dropped an octave. Damn this brat and damn Erwin for their fucking octave dropping sons of a- What was that? Levi’s eyes widened as he felt a slick muscle brush up his neck. After that he felt sharp teeth nibbling at the joint area of his neck and shoulder. Why wasn’t he pushing the brat away? “You better not fucking take a bite out of me.” Levi snapped as his nerves were shot through the roof. He was getting too old for this. The shorter man went to reach for his blades by his side for fend the horny brat off but that was when he remembered Eren held his wrists. If there was one thing he didn’t remember it was the amount of strength Eren had right now. “By the way Corporal, I don’t like sharing.” Eren spoke quietly but at the moment Levi’s brain couldn’t register the quiet voice. The shifter had both of Levi’s wrists in his left hand while his right glided down Levi’s body. Without his permission, the Corporal’s body squirmed at the touch. He hadn’t been intimate in this way in more years then he would like to count. He and Erwin simply had sex; there really weren’t any intimate touches like this. This was affecting Levi more than he ever thought it would, and there was no way in hell he would admit that there was a possibility it was because it was Eren. At the last second Levi panicked at where Eren’s hand was going until he felt it slide past his hip, after momentarily slipping into his pants. He wouldn’t have even noticed the sound he made if it wasn’t for Eren pausing for a moment. Then he felt the guy grin against his neck as he cursed himself to high heaven. “Don’t worry Corporal; I’m not hungry in that way.” Levi then felt the brat fidgeting with his belt as he shot him a piercing narrowed silver look. The corporal resisted against Eren’s hand around his wrist but this only effectively forced him more against the tree as Eren dropped his knee and pressed himself against Levi. With a clattering noise Levi felt his belt slip from around his waist. Along with his belt his swords dropped as well. A sigh escaped Levi’s lips. He was going to go to hell; especially if he was going to do what he was most definitely going to do. If Eren and Erwin meet and Levi is around, Hell might even seem like the best place in the world._ _

__Levi dropped his head as his heart pounded in his ears. He was stressed, and this was his stress reliever. Right? Fuck if he cared right now. All his mind could register was the mouth at his ear nibbling the tip as the shifter hot breath ghosted down his neck. “Eren…” Said man hummed in response to let Levi know he heard him. “Release my wrists.” This caused Eren to pause. As he leaned his torso backwards he pushed his hip forwards. A whispered moan slipped past Levi’s lips as he looked at Eren with half lidded eyes. Turquoise clashed with silvery blue. A smirk pulled at Eren’s lips as he returned to nipping Levi’s throat while he released Levi’s wrists. This was his chance. He could escape now, kick the brat off and find his own way back. The problem was, his body didn’t seem to agree with him. His body had never disobeyed him before, never. That even includes when he’s with Erwin. His body has always obeyed his every command; except now. Dammit, if only he could care. Levi lifted his hand to the back of Eren’s head grabbing his hair as he pulled him back earning a feral growl from the said person. Gold flashed in the kid’s eyes again as he looked down at Levi but Levi was too far gone to notice. The shorter man pulled Eren down and clashed their lips together. If Eren had been his usual self his eyes would’ve widened to the size of large saucers, if Levi had been his usual self he would’ve laughed at the brat’s advances. Not that either of them cared at the moment. Eren tugged at Levi’s lower lip. With a smirk Levi denied the access. He was curious as to what the kid would do. That was until he heard a loud snap echo in the forest and a loud moan ripped from his throat, making his yank his lips away as he arched his back. At this Eren grinned jerking his hips against Levi’s as he crashes his lips together slipping his tongue inside of Levi’s wet cavern. That brat had used the straps he had been wearing to his advantage. Levi noticed Eren taking the lead of the dominant one and growled against the brats lips and his tongue searched every crevice of Levi’s mouth. The black haired man wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck grabbing the back of his shirt as he lifted himself up and wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist. Now with a better angle he tilted Eren’s head up as he pressed their lips together, their bodies fevered. Eren took this chance to hook his hands under Levi’s thighs in a hard grip, thumbing the straps while he plotted for their further use. Until then he jerked his hips forward, eliciting a moan from both of them. The shifter continued to grind their hip together with the much welcomed angle. Their eyes half lidded and their mouths hanging open as they panted. A strand of saliva connected them as Eren continued to harshly rock his hips into Levi’s. Levi watched as Eren’s tongue hung slightly out, also noticing his canines had lengthened, with his half lidded eyes. Eren leaned forward following the strand of shared DNA until his tongue touched Levi’s plump abused lips and slowly flicked his tongue over the parted lips. Levi narrowed his eyes as Eren dipped his tongue between his lips as he initiated another heated make out. As revenge Levi sharply thrusted forward in time with Eren’s thrusts, forcing their lips apart as they moaned out loudly. Levi dug his nails into Eren’s back as they continued to jerk their hips against each other. Eren had rested his head on Levi’s shoulder nibbling his neck as he panted and jerked his hips forward listening to Levi’s moans. Without having realized he dug his nails into Levi’s pants and straps, grabbing them and using them and the tree for more force into his thrusts. Here Levi was helplessly thrusting back and forth with the brat he barely even knew. He did have to admit this was more intimate and thrilling then he had ever felt before. Eren growled next to his ear and captured Levi’s bruised lips again nibbling and tugging while Levi sucked his tongue into his mouth to wrestle for dominance. Neither had noticed the dampness in their pants. All they felt was the throbbing hardness between the two as the harshly and frantically rutted against each other._ _

__A low growl emitted to their side. It had barely registered in his mind until he glanced to his left when he pulled away from Eren. Eren simply went straight for Levi’s neck sucking and nibbling, most definitely leaving a mark. Through their thrusting Levi glared at the creature that had pulled his attention away while he panted, yet somehow maintained his expressionless features. As long as you didn’t include the fact Levi’s eyes were lit with emotions. The emotion was also due to the fact he was close, and from the way Eren panted he wasn’t too far either. Eren noticed the presence and that it was distracting Levi pissed Eren off more than he could comprehend. The shifter lowered his head glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the being and growled as his eyes flashed a golden yellow while he held Levi possessively. The creature immediately faltered and sped away. The shifter quickly returned his attention to Levi, some of the anger still remaining. Levi’s mind had stopped working he was so close now as he continued to gaze to his side. At this Eren leans up and in time with a thrust bites down on the juncture between Levi’s neck and shoulder. Levi came with a loud moan jerking his head back as he squeezed his eyes shut and his toes curled in the air and his left hand gripped Eren’s hair tightly and painfully. Eren wasn’t even seconds after as he shook at the extensiveness of his orgasm as they slowly slid down the tree._ _

__Eren sat on his shaky knees with one arm braced against the tree and the other still under Levi’s thigh while his head hung with his bangs covering his face. Levi sat with his legs off to the sides around Eren’s hips and his back leaning against the tree while his head hung down, his left arm hung uselessly at his side while the other still gripped Eren’s back. Their breaths intermingled while they tried to catch their breath. Slowly Levi lifted his gaze to peer at the other to see how he should gauge his next action. He came face to face with a wide grin and those same lively turquoise eyes he had seen before. Levi snorted and shook his head. This kid would definitely be the end of him. The corporal lifted his left arm to run over his face as he sighed. “Levi.”  
“Huh?” the kid was completely perplexed. It almost made Levi want to smile. Almost.  
“My name. It’s Levi.” 


	5. That went just as planned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my absence! I kind of got away from writing over break and then lost all focus of what to write next with my case of writers block. Anyway, some fun things happen. Also because this is a short chapter and as an apology I also went ahead and wrote the next chapter! c:
> 
> Ahh... Enjoy!

"Oi. Eren, just so it’s clear that was just a stress reliever." Levi stated with his once again shirtless back facing Eren. He stood on the bank of the river in his now freshly washed pants as he pulled his relatively clean shirt on. Eren regarded him with an amused smile and hummed. "If you say so." Narrow silver eyes look over his shoulder at the shifter. Cheeky brat. "We need to get going. I’m not staying out here when there is a perfectly working shower back in town.” Eren grinned as he slipped his shirt over his head and then the leather vest over as well. “You know,” Eren drug on, “I never told you I was going with you.” He watched with mirth as Levi tensed and straightened. “I’m sorry; I thought it was pretty clear that you had no choice in this as soon as I jumped off the cliff. You’re coming with me whether I have to force you or not.” Eren could no longer contain his amusement as he burst into a fit of laughter. “Oh Corporal, you don’t really need to _force _me to come with you. It just kinda happened.” When he saw Levi pause and consider his statement he struggled trying to keep from bursting into another fit of laughter. Levi quietly pulled the red cloak over his shoulders. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Levi stomped over with his eyes narrowed but as much as he would deny it, Eren saw the amused glimmer in his eyes. With swift movement he smacked the back of the laughing shifter’s head with a snort. “I’m going to have to put up with your cheeky ass aren’t I?” Eren smirked, “You weren’t complaining about that earlier.” A loud thump accompanied by a yelp followed his snarky comment. “There was no need to kick me! I was joking.” The brunette pouted with his arms crossed. “You already owe me cleaning the bathroom from top to bottom, would you like to add to that?” A black eyebrow rose on his usual stoic expression. Eren responded with a sigh and slumped his shoulders.__

__After he adjusted his clothes for what seemed to be the fiftieth time Levi grabbed the red cloak and swung in around his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eren gazing at him with an odd look on his expression. “You jump me again and I’ll really discipline you.” The boys look shattered as he tilted his head to the side curiously. “I’m not even your subordinate and you’re non-stop talk of discipline. I might get the hint you’re into those kinds of kinks.” Levi rolled his eyes as he fastened his gear to himself again. Without a heads up he spun on his heels and started off on the direction to get to his spotless shower. When he didn’t hear anything behind him he spun on his heels narrowing his eyes. Eren hadn’t moved. “Are you deaf or just plain stupi-” Eren sprang forward and tackled Levi quickly covering his mouth. The shorter shot the other an incredulous look until he looked in the same direction at Eren. A titan stood not far from them. The corporal let out a sigh internally. Titan wolves, regular wolves, and werewolves like Eren. There are just too many different damn versions of these creatures. Eren stiffened as the titan sniffed around, eyes going in opposite direction. It looked bigger than the ones he and Petra had handled, it was grey with spots of pink and red flesh from the chunks of rotted off fur. The eyes were the same as the other titan’s. Levi then realized Eren had moved his hand and decided to ridicule the brats reaction to a single lone titan. “It’s just one da-” Eren covered his mouth and glared as he lowered his voice to a whisper. “It’s bait. I can smell others, and they’re not all titans. Some are like me-”  
“So you’re telling me your kind sides with them?”  
“Yes- no, I mean.. Not all of us. There are a small choice few that somehow work alongside the titans. Did you think my friends sent me away for shits and giggles? There were leaks in our pack and I ended up being in danger as a target for something. Anyway, just do me a favor and shut up so I can think.” Levi let out a huff through his nose as he looked up unamused at Eren and then glanced back at the Titan. Levi quietly thought to himself. While Eren was out earlier and Levi made his way back to wash up he had checked his boots. Right? If they weren’t damaged from the original fall into the water than his 3D maneuvering gear should work. The boots have special mechanisms built into them. Altering weights in the sides used from simple movements as well as the boosters in the sole that send you shooting in whichever direction you launch yourself. That was when he noticed Eren had shifted off of him, told him to stay put and disappeared. The titan’s ears perked after a few moments of Eren disappearing. Then the creature looked directly at Levi. The corporal had a feeling he would like to bet on that this was definitely a trap. Go figure Eren fell for it. Levi sighed and shook his head while the titan in front of him dashed forward its jaw hanging open to the side. The clicking sound and swords unsheathing echoed in the forest. His heart never picked up beat in these occurrences, only the fact he had to dodge and jump around. Otherwise his heart beat would be so low he might as well be dead. With a stomp of his foot he crouched and pushed himself forward._ _

__He was inches before the titan’s jaws when he tapped his foot on the ground jumping up with a twirl. Flesh splitting in a clean cut was followed by a deep throated growl. When that wolf fell it was as if the flood gates had opened. One after another Levi cut them down; he had lost count once he stopped feeling his legs that moved on their own. Rustling leaves and snarls filled his senses. Everything soon went down in blurs of time. Then he heard an agonized howl. What surprised Levi, not that he would admit it, was that everything stopped. The wolves had concealed themselves again, the sounds of the forest stilled, and Levi himself regained all of his achy limbs. That was when he found himself looking at the messy haired brunette slumped glaring at two wolves that were clearly not titans. One was a bulky muscular blonde wolf with a cream undercoat. The other was a much lengthier wolf with black fur and a grey undercoat and raccoon eyes. Then they shifted into nude human forms rushing to the brats side while Levi’s eyes narrowed. Then he noticed blood pooling around Eren as his legs were facing in awkward directions and oddly formed. “Come on Little Wolf, just come back with us. We won’t scare you away again.” The blonde spoke as he cradled Eren’s face in his hands. The brunette let out a non-believing laugh. “Like hell Reiner and stop calling me that.” Eren snapped with venom. “If you’re trying not to scare me, why the FUCK did you break my legs?!” Reiner flashed a dangerous smile. “I had to make sure you wouldn’t run before we explained ourselves Little Wolf and you know they’ll fix themselves. Besides you caught wind of our trap and yet here you are. You wanted us to catch you.”  
“Why the hell would I want to see your faces? It’s more like I want to run from them, though Bertholdt is nicer. Sadly it’s not beneficial.”  
“That’s not how it used to be Eren, and you know it. You actually perked up when you saw us. We never meant you harm, we just needed information.” Eren scoffed as the tall black haired kid kneeled down next to Eren. Their voices dropped below what Levi could hear or try to make out. Then the blonde -Reiner- pulled the collar of Eren’s shirt down and froze. The taller shifter leaned over to look too. “What the fuck Eren? Where’d the mark go?” Reiner yelled grabbing the collar of Eren’s shirt and yanking them nose to nose causing Eren to yelp. Levi froze and spun on his heels jumping backwards as a titan came lurching at him, jaws snapping together repeatedly. Had he really gotten distracted? Was a fair fight too much to ask for? Levi sighed with a faint frown as he skidded back. When he got himself stopped he winced as his ankle rolled and he darted forward. With the opposite foot that wasn’t injured he pushed up and adjusted the weights to send him shooting down with a full force slice. The titan crumpled and he glared at his hands with disgust. When he looked up he noticed 3 sets of eyes focused on him. Isn’t that just fan-fucking-tastic?_ _


	6. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me guys, I'm still working on kicking writers block out of my way. Here we get a glimpse of Eren's true awakening power.~
> 
> Enjoy!

Reiner thoughtfully tugged Eren’s collar down. “Besides… As long as you bear our mark you are our Little Wolf….” The blonde grins as he leans closer to Eren’s face until something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention and Eren glanced at the key around Reiner’s neck. “What the fuck Eren? Where’d the mark go?” The muscular blonde yanked Eren nose to nose. The movement caused Eren’s legs to shift and ripped a strangled yelp from his throat as he grinded his teeth together with a cocky grin. “Oh shut up. I know you enjoy pain you masochistic wolf.” Reiner stilled causing Bertholdt to peek over as well. “How the fuck did you remove that mark? There is no fucking way you can get rid of a mark like that. Even til death do us all part. What the fuck did you do-” Then they heard a body crumple as they looked over and saw Levi. Shit. He never listens does he? How the fuck is he a corporal? “What is this?” Reiner spoke up as he tilted his head to the side observing Levi. Eren stiffened against every thought in his body and Reiner took notice of it. “Eren, I had no idea you were running around with a Regular. What, are you prepping your snack before you eat it?” Turquoise eyes rolled at the blonde until Reiner stood up. “I think I’ll have a taste too.” Reiner charged at Levi shifting in midair. Levi shifted his stance to prepare for the coming attack until a lengthy black and gray wolf swatted him back. Eren shot a glance around and realized Bertholdt was no longer standing next to him. Shit this was bad, especially if they saw what Eren did to Levi’s neck a little bit ago. The brunette tried to move but winced in the process, his legs being quite a dilemma. He glanced up to check on Levi and that’s when he noticed Reiner holding him up by his collar in his human form again. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. The blonde slowly turned towards Eren with a menacing look. “So this is who you’ve been running around on us with? This shitty little mig-” Before Reiner was able to finish his sentence Levi had flipped up wrapping his legs around the blondes arm. Levi then straightened out his body and with a pop and howl from the bulky male, the shorter was dropped. Eren couldn’t even register what happened next, all he saw was Levi on the ground; unmoving. His hand looked broken and possibly shattered in multiple areas. One legs was bent in an awkward fashion while the others ankle was askew. His head was clearly bleeding and he was unconscious. Panic rose in Eren’s chest as he tried to drag himself over to them but it was in vain. His legs were broken and wedged between two rocks, thanks to Reiner’s handiwork. Reiner picked Levi up by his head and held him there, staring Eren down with a smirk. “This is why you can’t be with a Regular, Little Wolf. They are weak.” With that he shifted to slam Levi’s head into the tightly packed ground.

All Eren could see was red. Disturbing sounds echoed through his ears when he heard the sound of Levi’s head hitting the ground. His legs burned and itched at an unfathomable degree. His entire body started to feel as though it were on fire. His senses became sharper and his rage turned to boundless fury. A look of surprise spread across Reiner’s facial features that quickly turned into a smirk. “Looks like you’ve finally awoken your real power Little Wolf.” He nodded to Bertholdt, they shifted and took off; a horde of Titans taking their place. Eren was too irrationally angry to understand anything they were talking about, or even comprehend anything other than pure rage. The shifter didn’t realize he was standing on two feet, covered in fur and still the same size as when he shifted into his wolf form. However like this, he had more of a human body structure. His fur was rigged His hair lengthened and turned back, and his eyes were glowing bright green. He lost track of how many titans he tore apart with is massive claws. He lost track of any rational thought processes. All he did was howl, screech and destroy. Until one of the wolves tripped over Levi and immediately his attention swung to smash the titan into a faraway tree, knocking many down in its wake. Eren stared for a moment at the crumpled figure that seemed so small at his feet. With the last slivers of rationality he had he gingerly picked up Levi’s battered and bruised body and gently carried him in one hand. The other parts of him continued to obliterate anything that got in his way. 

As Eren trekked through the dense forest He found himself slowly starting to sizzle. Carefully he set Levi down on a small clearing surrounded by trees. Eren stepped away with struggling steps as his vision started to burr and his skin burned. His body was on fire and almost seemed to melt away. His furry form slowly started to shrink and shrivel around him. He took a last minute decision when he was small enough to jump into a large river to cool off. Steam arose from the spot he had jumped in and after a few moments he dragged himself onto the bank. Steam arose from his person in large strands and his body was covered in scorch marks, especially around his eyes. Eren cursed while he struggled to catch his breath. On wearily feet he made his way back to Levi. The brunette tried not to focus on how much damage was done to the man. He dropped down to his knees and laid his ear where Levi’s heart is. A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the faint traces of Levi’s heartbeat. “If Levi wakes up to this he is going to kick my ass..” A small grin planted itself on Eren‘s expression. He waited until he pooled a sufficient amount of saliva in his mouth, then he leaned forward opening Levi’s mouth and kissed him. The shifter tilted Levi’s head to where he was looking up and Eren’s saliva could easily make it into Levi’s system. Eren then pulled back with a frown. “That should take care of his inner injuries…” He sighed quietly as he undressed Levi, forcing down a blush as well, to find any wounds on his ivory like skin. The most extensive one was across Levi’s chest going in a centimeter or two. Eren leaned down to lick at the wound and leaving a long trail of saliva across his body along the gash. The shifter continued to do this to each wound present on Levi’s body. A small grin escaped on his features when Levi would shift or make a muffled noise. He struggled not to outright lose himself when something else of Levi’s got a bit excited at his ministrations as well. Carefully he re-clothed Levi and laid down next to him. For once he actually wished they were already at the hell hole Levi called home. At least then there wouldn’t be any peepers… Hopefully.


	7. The Huntsman and the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally figured out the difference between the summary and the notes.... yay me. Anyway, I'm still learning new things like it isn't beta'd so let me know if you see errors. 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

The sound of hooves thumping against the thriving green grass caused Eren to stir in his sleepy state. He couldn’t tell if his skin was crawling from whatever happened to him earlier or if it was due to the new presence. Nope, it was definitely the new presence and boy was it familiar. Eren’s eyes flicked open as the footsteps stopped a few feet away. Instincts kicked into Eren as he flung himself up with a growl, until he felt a bundle of fabrics smack him in the face. Agitated hands snatched the clothes to the side as icy blue clash with teal-green and the boy spoke with a snarl. “Huntsman. I should’ve figured you would come looking all on your own.” The stern blue eyes regarded him with the same animosity. “But of course Wolf, we are still who we are down to our roots. However, this time I’m closer to Red. You took your sweet time coming back around.” Erwin finished with a smug smile. The clothes were tossed to the ground as Eren stood stomping over. “Oh fuck you, you’re close to him physically. What was it he said… Oh yeah, stress reliever.” Molten teal eyes burned with annoyance and slight jealousy. The tall blonde chuckled slowly looking at the clothes with a displeased look. “And here I was being nice and bringing you clothes.” He sighed. “You always were disturbingly open at being nude… And Wolf, you’ve been behind the game for two go arounds, I would say you are starting to lack interest. Last time I had to get Red a puppy of her choosing to fill the void of your abandonment. It is a surprise, however, that we are all the same gender this time; minus the mutt part.” Erwin mused to himself out loud as he eyed Eren for his expected reaction; alas he only got an eye roll. The taller man strode around Eren to their shorter companion. “Let’s not forget he clearly got hurt under your watc-” “I handled it, he’s fine now. So take your giant eyebrows and go fuck yourself because I’m not going to hand him over to you.” Eren snapped.

A drawn out groan echoed in the air causing a pair of heads to snap in the direction. The raven slowly sat up holding his head tightly in one hand and his red cloak draped around his shoulders. “Fuck…. My head is screaming and everything…. Feels tingly.” With a wincing effort he cracked his eyes open. “Corporal..” Eren breathed out in relief rushing to the raven’s side. Cupping Levi’s chin with both hands Eren pulled the confused silver eyes to mix with searching teal. to Releasing a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding Eren smirked. “Welcome back sleeping beauty.” Levi rolled his eyes, which Eren caught a glimmer of amusement in, as the smaller man pushed the brunette’s face out of the way. “Yeah yeah, brat. Are you going to tell me what the fuck hap-” Levi paused when his eyes settled on the man that hadn’t crossed his conscious thoughts in a day or two. “Erwin? What the fuck?” The expression on Levi’s face practically screamed confusion. A low growl freely left Levi’s lips as he stood up leaning against the closest thing to him, which happened to be Eren. “Alright, what happened while I was unconscious, why and what is Erwin doing here, and Eren why the fuck are you naked?” Eren inwardly smirked at Levi leaning on him. Erwin went to speak up but the brunette cut him off before he was even able to open his mouth.

“The answer to your third question is because of your first question. When you blacked out my vision was blurry and my memory was hazy but I came to close to around here.” The shorter of the men nodded at the information and turned to face the tallest of the three. The blonde cleared his throat standing straighter eyeing Eren. “After your plunge over the cliff I took it upon myself to find you. Traveling lightly and alone made it easier to avoid attention. Also I offered Wolf clothes but it seems he has refused them.” He drew out the last syllable as blue clashed with silver. Levi’s breath caught but he quickly covered it up by clearing his throat and narrowing his eyes. Though, the raven could not tell if Erwin had meant to add ‘the’ with wolf or if he was simply going to call the brat ‘wolf.’ Either way he just wanted to get home and scrub his skin with his trusted disinfecting soap. “He seems to shift a lot and spends a lot of his time naked anyway.” Levi started with a scowl at the shrugging brunette. “Also, the Commander came alone? That’s highly suspicious and unbelievable.” Erwin flashed a charming smile. “In another time I was quite good at hunting things down.” Eren snorted rolling his eyes and Levi got the strength to stand on his own again.. “Anyway,” Erwin began as he spun on his heels. “We should head back before it gets any later. Corporal Levi, you will ride with me.” Another snort came from the youngest of the three. “Or he can ride me, it’s not like that happens every day like a horse.” Blue eyes glanced over their shoulder. “I do hope you aren’t insinuating anything inappropriate to the Corporal are you? If so then you should be disciplined for your unruly behavior.” The tan male sneered. “And I use to be told _my _mind was in the gutter, _Huntsman. _” Levi’s face scrunched up in confusion again. Okay what the fuck was with these names the two were calling each other, and why did he feel a thick tension forming in the group. “My mind is certainly not in the gutter, I am simply looking out for the Corporal’s well-being; more so than you have.” Erwin watched the brunette with a smirk being portrayed through his eyes. Eren huffed. “Well I'm looking out for him, and your horse who I’m sure has enough difficulty carrying you. Let alone adding another person onto his back.” The banter between the two was about to continue until Levi spoke up. The raven was rubbing his temples as he let out a long sigh. Since when was Erwin so adamant in being close to him other than in his office? “I don’t know what the fuck is going on between you two, but I’ll ride with the brat. I need to repay the favor the last time I rode with him.” Silver eyes flashed towards Eren as the boy winced with a grin. Eren was grinning because he won, Erwin scowled as he got on the horse because he lost, and Levi had no idea what he just started.____

____After Eren has shifted into his four legged form and everyone got into their positions they took off. Somewhere in that time returning to the castle had become a race between horse and wolf. Erwin kept his political face of unchanging while his horse slowly accelerated in speed. The furry brown wolf snorted shaking his head as he stepped up in speed as well. Levi sighed to himself as he lowered down to Eren so he wasn’t blown off. What was it about Eren that made the Commander to act so childishly and out of character? They were racing for god’s sake; when the fuck did Erwin ever even let the brats play around like that? Levi, however, could tell it wasn’t a playful race. He couldn’t place exactly what the vibe he was getting from the situation but he didn’t get a good feeling from it. As well as the fact Erwin insisted he continued to wear the red cloak. Things were just getting weird. Levi’s thoughts were brought back to reality while Eren jerked to the right to avoid a tree. Levi couldn’t help but smirk when the brat tried to look over his shoulder and check on him. It was even harder not to furrow his brows when he felt another pair of eyes glance in his direction. The shorter haired man didn’t even hear the voice within his head telling him that there was a reason for the strange actions of the others. He laid his head on Eren as the soft fur kept the wind or branches from snapping at his face while the race got faster._ _ _ _

____Finally they saw the entrance to the town, tall walls that seemed to go up for miles and seemed half as thick. Eren had gotten in the lead after a few fallen trees piled up in the path. The wolf had ‘coughed’ which sounded more like a sharp bark that spooked Erwin’s horse giving the brat more of an advantage. A smirk graced Levi’s features as he plotted his revenge on the kid as the finish line was just before them. He sat up at a slant tugging at the tie around his neck that kept the cloak around his neck. After pulling it off he leaned forward and wrapped it over Eren’s face and yanked back. The wolf yelped stumbling and tumbled over giving Erwin enough time to speed passed before he noticed. Once their tumble finished Levi found himself with his back against the ground and a tan lean body hovering above him. Wide teal eyes stared at him in disbelief while the boy panted. The raven could feel small wisps of the kid’s breath feather past his face. For some reason he wasn’t repulsed by it and he remembered busting a guy’s face open for even coughing within two feet of him. “Why did you do that? I could’ve crushed you if I hadn’t remembered you were on my back!” Big bright eyes that were practically shining searched his bored silver eyes that had a flicker of amusement. A pale hand slowly reached up to Eren’s cheek as a faint smile tugged at Levi’s lips. Eren’s cheeks suddenly had a faint dusting of pink until he felt Levi pinch his cheek. “That was my revenge, now get off me brat. I don’t want all the germs you came in contact on your naked body on me.” With that Levi sat up pushing Eren back with him._ _ _ _

____Brown-orange hair peeked around from Erwin as she ran up to the other two with an expression filled with relief. “Corporal! I’m so gla-” Her eyes wandered to Eren and her face was engulfed in red as she squeaked loudly covering her eyes with a hand. “I-Im so s-sorry!!! I brought c-clothes for you-u to change into!” She blindly held out her other hand with a stack of clothes. “I wasn’t sure what size you were so I hope they fit…” Levi shook his head. “You haven’t even been here an hour and you’ve already flashed someone into embarrassment. Way to go brat.” Sarcasm filled the raven’s tone as he stood with the brunette. Eren blushed in embarrassment for embarrassing Petra. “S-sorry! It’s just normal for us since our clothes don’t shift with us…” He quickly took the clothes and slipped the underwear and pants on. They were a little baggy but nothing that would be terribly problem some. The clothes he put on were similar to Levi’s except the straps were a dark brown instead of red. His shirt had a small v slit with a strand tied through dangling at the ends of both sides. Petra uncovered her eyes and smiled. “It was a spare shirt I found that no one seemed to like. It really suits you though!” Eren smiled and thanked her for her kindness to him. Then their attention was returned to the blonde behind the girl. “Levi report to my office. I would like to hear the report first hand.” Eren caught a shiver course through Levi out of the corner of his eyes and his smile dropped immediately. “Oh and Petra, take our guest to Hanji.” Then the man walked away with Levi following after him. The brunette narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. “Oh Petra,” Levi spoke without turning around. “He’s trustworthy.” With that the two men disappeared inside of the gates. “Are they really allowed to do that? Aren’t I a threat?” Teal eyes searched the smaller girl’s expression for answers. “Well considering you panicked at the possibility of hurting the Corporal you’re trust worthy as it is. Don’t get me wrong we are still prepared for anything but he seems to have faith in you. Anyway! Come along, I will take you to Hanji.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel your pain Eren. I have plans for the Huntsman and the Wolf's future conversations... And Eren will surely fill the 'brat' name in the future... Fun stuff! Thanks for reading and liking the story~


	8. Meeting Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided for now until I can get my inspiration under wraps I'll make the chapters somewhere around 1,000 words so I can add chapters more often. Anyway, still unbeta'd so there are most likely mistakes in my writing. 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Petra led the young man around the castle giving him a small tour while they made their way to Hanji’s lab. She showed him the library, the infirmary, the training area, the bunks and barracks, and any other place she thought he would need to remember. The shorter girl had told him a brief description on how to get to the Commander’s office but he had caught wind over the fact she was not planning on showing him the room in person. In all honesty his nose was strong enough he could’ve found those places but she seemed content in believing she was assisting him so he let it be. However, as they walked his mind slowly drifted back to the Commander’s office, or the Huntsman as Eren would prefer to call the man. He didn’t want to be that cocky pricks subordinate. His thoughts were interrupted when he caught the whispering’s of Levi’s voice. He strained his ears to listen better, focusing on that direction alone. The two were talking but anyone could’ve figured out it had escalated quickly. What was worse was that Erwin knew about Eren’s keen hearing. This only made Eren grit his teeth harder as he heard every little sound. His focus was thankfully broken when he crashed into Petra. She was facing him with an odd expression on her face. “Are you alright?” She inquired with a small mothering tone. His dark expression quickly dropped as he flashed a warm smile in her direction. “I’m fine. All this is just a lot to take in.” She watched him curiously and for a moment he thought she would call him out on his bluff. Luckily she had seemed to think better of it and smiled continuing their way on the tour. “If you say so. If you have second thoughts I’ll be here to listen to you.” Teal-green eyes flickered for a brief moment and his mouth worked faster than his mind. “Did Hun-Erwin say who am I going to be working under?” Petra paused for a moment running through the orders she had be given upon the trio’s arrival. I do not believe he specified; Also Eren, a warning to remember to call him Commander. It’ll keep you out of trouble.” With that they finally reached double wooden doors. “Here we are!”

Petra turned to open the double doors until they flew open. A form came flying in Eren’s direction at a blinding speed. If it hadn’t been for the fact he would be detained if he harmed someone his reflexes might have cut the crazy woman down. “You!” The female screeched. “You smell like Titans! You must be one of them!” The way her glasses fogged up and her nose flared gave Eren a chill down his spine; he wasn’t even sure if it actually was female or not anymore. “Ahm, Hanji, he-“ Petra tried to defend him from the she beast but the creature didn’t listen. Instead it snatched up his wrist and yanked him through the double doors never to be heard from again, or so he thought. Soon enough he found himself with his hands and legs bound to a chair and a glass with a steaming substance accompanied by a super long straw. It made him chuckle at seeing about three straws shoved into each other so it was long enough to reach his lips if he so chose to. He looked up from his seated position at the table and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. The same person with the glasses was running around frantically, crawling over things, tripping and knocking stuff over, and purely like a child hyped up on sugar. Then he saw a blonde man frantically trying to calm the glasses creature. Finally he saw Petra rubbing the back of her neck with an apologetic smile. “Hanji is nice I swear, its just that all the science goes to her brain and makes her…. Interesting. Well good luck Eren!” The girl cheered and quickly fled the room.

He was startled to realize that when he looked back to the table he was sat at the (woman?) was sat at the table staring at him with a psychotic grin. He cleared his throat eyeing her carefully and glancing around. The blonde guy disappeared which slightly concerned him. Did this psycho person kill him? He brought his attention back just to have his entire body lurch back in an abrupt jump. Hanji hand come even closer he could practically feel her breath on his face. This ‘Hanji’ was definitely not normal and needs to have an eye kept on them. “Uhm?” Eren started leaning away from her slightly. That was a mistake as the woman’s mouth opened and questions fell from her lips like a tsunami. This person was definitely nuts. He struggled to answer the few questions he thought were English, if English was what this person was even speaking. “No, I’m not like the titans you have seen. No, I did not steal this body. Yes, I can shift. No, people are not snacks. No, I did not have sex with- Wait what?!?” He stared at Hanji incredulously. “It was an innocent question! Calm yourself.” She laughed and sighed as if she were in heaven. “That’s not poison, If you were curious.” The woman shrugged nonchalantly. Sadly for Eren’s luck his meetings with Hanji were all similar to this in one way. After his first visit he was met by Levi and Erwin right outside the door. He had been informed he would be working under Levi, which he held in his snicker, and would be reporting to Hanji daily if not weekly. He watched Erwin walk away with his arrogant high held head while he followed a limping Levi. That motherfucker, two could play that game.

After a month or two he continued to meet with Hanji and his cheeky ass got an idea. “I won’t answer or do anything more unless Corporal is in the room.” He declared as he sat at the table, unbound, with his cup of hot chocolate (which he discovered he liked last week). His comment was met by a look from Hanji. She tilted her head to the side. “You were fine answering all those questions before, what’s going on now?” Eren flashed a small smirk at her. Over the course of those weeks he and Hanji hit it off pretty well. He found out she was closer friends with Levi the Erwin. She also knew of their ‘stress reliever’ status. Hanji wasn’t going to stop Levi from what he was doing, but she wasn’t going to stop Eren from his plans either. A small smile played at her lips. “You want me to walk in there, knowing what they’re doing, and request Levi’s presence or you won’t answer? You do understand Erwin will not stand for that right?” Eren chuckled. Over time he spilled the beans to Hanji, an eye for an eye he thought. “Hes the Huntsman, Levi is Red Riding Hood, and I’m the Big Bad Wolf. We cannot kill each other or else we will never go through the cycle again and it’ll be like we never existed. All stories about us would disappear. Also, if he hasn’t taken Corporal as his own already then there is something off. I will figure it out because I won’t let him stay in a bullshit relationship like that.” The woman adjusted her glasses and sat back on her heels. She had been wrapping restricting bandages around Eren’s arm so she could prep for a blood sample. “There is a question I have, if the whole story you told me is true how do I know you aren’t just after ‘red riding hood?’” A sigh escaped the boy’s lips. “There is something different about him. Usually Red is reincarnated as a girl, but Corporal.. Its like I like him for who he is, even in that short amount of time I was around him. It’s not that shitty fairy tale ending of true love. I couldn’t place it but I already knew how it would turn out and-” Hanji popped up setting her hands sharply on Eren’s shoulders. “That reminds me!” She squealed happily then her expression changed to her scientific curiosity. “How come you and Erwin have a recollection of the reincarnation, but Levi doesn’t?” Eren paused thinking about it himself. “We know a brief run-down of our passed lives, like who was with who or if the other even showed up. Maybe something happened in his reincarnation that blocked his memories when he switched genders? Wait! Shit! Im not saying anything else!” The brunette promptly slapped his hand over his mouth with a determined glare. Hanji simply grinned and giggled as Eren swung his bandaged arm around himself so she wouldn’t be able to get a blood sample. “Fine fine! However,” She grabbed something out of Eren’s range of sight and pointed a needle in his direction with a leering grin. “If you damage him any further than he is I _will _terminate you. I’ll be back!” The last statement she dropped the needle back into its hidden area and skipped to the door. Suddenly Eren remembered why he first thought she was a monster.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hanji's gender is not said so I thought it would be amusing if Eren was confused what gender she was. (though shes female for the sake of my writing skills XD)


	9. Precious Leprechaun

The sound of boots stomping on the ground echoed behind the door to Hanji’s laboratory. Eren forcefully held back a smug smirk as the same doors slammed open revealing a very ticked off Levi that looked slightly ravished. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The raven snarled as he stormed closer. Erwin followed on Levi’s heels with a calm expression; however, his blue eyes gave him away to the wolf boy. Then Hanji came practically skipping with a grin that should’ve split her face by now. Eren cocked his head to the side looking at Levi innocently. “This is a new place and I got scared. The one familiar person I knew abandoned me at the entrance. I just couldn’t possibly feel comfortable doing this without a familiar face with me.” Levi’s eyes narrowed at the brunet’s pouting expression as he rolled his eyes. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” Then Hanji piped up, “No, infact I don’t need any shit samples from him.” Levi glared at her as Eren’s cheeks lightly tinted pink. At least he had some decency considering he could stride around naked without batting an eye. 

Erwin cleared his throat staring Eren down making the blush immediately wither. “I believe you are a _big _boy that doesn’t need to hold anyone’s hand.” Eren’s own eyes narrowed at the word the blond oak tree emphasized. “If Levi isn’t in the room with me during these times I will not help further your information on my tainted kind.” Hanji bounced around Erwin. “Please just give in already! Im dying-“ Levi snapped back at her, “Then die already.” She continued as if he never spoke, “ To see what his blood samples will show! His molecules could be moving in different ways that would show an increase in his healing ability and I could replicate it to save soldiers live!” Her glasses fogged up as she babbled excitedly bouncing around her lab. She was staring at Eren like he was the most prized and desired meat someone would ever find. It caused Levi to snort. Ewin waved Hanji off as he spoke, “If he is to be in here whenever you do experiments with her then we will have to be making some rules. You cannot interrupt our meetings.” Eren countered, “If he does not come when I want him to,” His eyes flashed at Levi with mirth while Levi rolled his eyes. If Levi thought he could hide that very faint pink on his cheeks from the wolf boy’s eyes then he was mistaken. Eern returned to Erwin, “then she will not be able to take a true sample.” A true sample shows Eren’s blood, his feral side’s blood, and finally his wolf’s blood. Drawing a blood sample as he was now would give them little to none since his being wasn’t riveted by danger. Erwin cocked his head to the side with a smile that chilled Eren to the bone. The blond bimbo (in Eren’s opinion) knew exactly how important it was for Hanji to get that. Finally the Huntsman would have an advantage against the Big Bad Wolf; a way to kill him. Both of the men knew the gamble, that there was more to their reincarnation story than either were willing to speak of at the moment. All three were connected even if one of them had no idea of it.__

__Levi rolled his eyes. “What does it matter Eyebrows, the brat won’t know when we have every meeting.” A wolfish grin spread across Eren’s face mirroring the thrilled grin on Hanji’s. Erwin sighed looking at Levi then glanced at Eren with the faint traces of a smirk; making Eren’s smirk drop and eyes narrow. “Oh he will know. Whether he smells it or sees you.” Hanji cleared her throat striding like a model to Eren. “I held up my end, precious leprechaun Levi is here,” A growl from Levi made her giggle as she continued. “Now it’s your turn.” The brunet turned to Levi with a smirk as he sat on a table and patted next to him. “No fucking way.” Que the big caribbean eyes and the lower lip sticking out. Levi glared back when movement caught his eye. “Fuck off Foureyes! Not you too.” Hanji mirrored Eren’s look as they faced the shorter man cheek to cheek. The crazy being clasped their fingers together. “PLEEEAAAASSEEEEEEEE-” She chanted like a mantra. “Fine you goddamned fiends!” The raven grumbled as he put his hands on the table, his eyes leveled at Eren with a growl. “Don’t even think about laughing, Shitty brat.” He jumped up on the table that was too high for him to simply sit on easily on his tip toes. The shorter man braced for laughter to fill the room, but was startled when all he saw was fondness shining through Eren’s eyes (with a hint of mirth). Levi grumbled under his breath as he looked to the side, but both the Wolf and the Huntsman caught the pink cheeks. How could someone be so joyous with having the short man at his side? Hanji didn’t count because that thing was more like a rash that would never go away no matter what you tried. Erwin really only wanted him around for a mission or stress relief. Hanji squealed with a giggle as Levi kicked them in the shin; it didn’t stop their giddiness. Blue eyes narrowed a fraction at his wolfish rival while Eren grinned sticking out his tongue._ _

__Eren extended his left arm for Hanji to do whatever Hanji does. His right hand wrapped around to Levi’s hip scooting the man closer while he stared Erwin down. “Tch! Shitty brat.” A porcelain hand shoved against Eren’s tan face, colder skin pressing against hot. Eren would’ve pouted if it wasn’t for the fact out of the corner of his eye (and squished face) Levi refused to look at him. The wolf boy felt Hanji messing with his arm but paid little to no attention to it. His eyes looked at Erwin’s face as cockiness overflowed his being; Erwin’s eyes glimmered surprise. What the fuck. Erwin has had Levi underneath him, Eren wasn’t going to think any further than that, but never saw this embarrassed side of him? Eren smirked internally, or so he thought once Erwin’s eyes narrowed on him. “Are you touching a commanding officer without permission? Wolves like you-” Levi clicked his tongue and interrupted after he put distance between himself and Eren. “Fuck off Eyebrows. I’m sure you have some shitty thing better to do than be watch dog.” Erwin sighed looking at Levi. “We will continue our meeting later then, Corporal.” Eren couldn’t help the growl that slipped passed his lips when he felt Levi faintly shiver._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my long absence! I'm the worst procrastinator and also I'm very lazy. I'm hoping I'll get back into things if I start shooting for 1,000 word chapters versus my usual so I don't drop off the earth again. ^^' Also I don't hate Erwin but he's a good leverage character for Levi whether he's 'good' or 'evil.' In this I needed him to be evil. Anyways, I can't think of anything to address at the moment so.. 
> 
> Enjoy~!


	10. Time for a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I'm back! As I said these chapters may be shorter than the others but I've finally figured out relatively where I'm going with this. Like usual, I dont like re-reading these so if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them for a smoother read! Thank you. c: Another thing was the huge time skip of weeks, because I was gone for so long I was unsure if I could put Eren back into the original character. So I decided he would put up with weeks of jealousy before he got tired of it and finally decided to make a move to rival Erwin. Sorry if any of it is confusing or clashing, I don't want to just drop the fic because I do like it. Bare with me as I pick it all back up. I can't think of anything else to mention now..
> 
> Enjoy! c:

For several following weeks Levi stayed busy by Erwin’s command, and not all of it was business. Erwin flaunted his power of Levi consistently and leaving the exhausted man for Eren to find. On several occasions the wolf boy would find Levi passed out on his desk with dark marks littering his skin. The most infuriating thing was the fact Erwin knew that Eren could smell what they had done on the smaller man. So leaving marks on Levi was just to take a stab at Eren. Likewise, Eren’s plan of refusing experiments without Levi in the room fell apart again because of Erwin’s authority. It had only been a few weeks and Eren was already sick of it. He was especially sick of seeing Levi following Erwin around like a lost puppy, and to those who didn’t know what it secretly looked like it simply seemed casual. There also hadn’t been any attacks. It’s as if this was what the universe wanted Eren to focus on.

After the fourth time Eren carried Levi from his office to his bedroom only to find Erwin standing outside the door smugly he’s had enough. Everyone wanted him to be the precious little dog that everyone could walk all over. Such a shame in reality though because he’s one of the worst wolves out there. It was no surprise that Eren was the only one to bring out the frenzied side of Erwin, they were opposites after all. The Big Bad Wolf against the Huntsmen; both of which in recent fairytales have been said to have had eyes for red riding hood. 

So he sat under a tree tearing into an apple in thought. If Levi wouldn’t notice him out of good behavior, jealous behavior, and even obnoxious behavior there was only one he could think of. If the wolf behaved he barely got a bat of an eye. If he was jealous Levi simply shoved him off and said to mind his own business. Obnoxious behavior he was sent to Hanji for more blood tests so he was less rowdy; in fact at some point they actually got really close. He heard the light steps moving through the grass towards him as he lifted his head with a tilt. Petra smiled at him warily. “How are you holding up?” She asked and her voice was sweet like honey; Eren grunt-growled in reply. With a sigh she sat down next to him tucking her hair behind her ear. “I don’t understand what’s going on with Commander nowadays… He’s so hostile about Corporal Levi, and especially when you’re in the room. Both he and Corporal have been... distant and it breaks my heart.” 

“Are you blaming me?” Eren murmured around the apple with a crunch. Petra’s head shot up from resting on her knees that she pulled to her chest as she looked at the brunet. “Of course not! In fact when you and Corporal first got here it was almost like he was friendlier. Sure you two bickered, but it was more like the bickering that you would find at family gatherings with couples or siblings. It was cute; I’m really not sure what happened.” A long sigh escaped the boy’s lips. “Petra,” he started. “I have something in mind and I need your help to accomplish it.” The woman thought for a minute and sighed shaking her head. “I’m sure it’s nothing good and has to do with the Corporal, but I’ll hear you out.” Just as Eren went to open his mouth he was interrupted.

“EREN!” Hanji yelled waving her arm and running over to them with a grin. The pair looked over to the frantically running woman that actually tripped over her own feet. Petra dated up and ran to help her while Eren couldn’t help but roll in laughter. The brunette woman waved Petra off with a giggle hopping up and running ahead with Petra following after. “Alright Mr. Giggle box it’s time to explain!” She declared pointing her finger at Eren with a frown. Petra took her spot again sitting next to Eren while the taller woman sat in front of them both. “Explain what?” Eren asked with his brows furrowed after wiping his eyes of tears. “You remember the reincarnation thing we were talking about? I want to hear more about it and with your sour mood I’m sure I won’t catch any lies. I’ve been waiting patiently and no my patience has run out. I think I did pretty good if I say so myself.” Hanji hummed. Petra’s eyebrows shot up. “Reincarnation? What are you guys talking about?” Hanji glanced at Eren for approval getting an eye roll before she continued. “Eren, Levi, and Erwin are all reincarnated beings of Red Riding Hood, the Huntsman, and the Big Bad Wolf. Of course originally Red was a female and somehow got gender swapped this time around.” Hanji was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement.

Petra’s eyes widened in excitement. “Really?!” Eren sighed looking up at the green leaves cluttering the branches of the trees. “Okay. Hanji are you still gathering the herbs for the special brew I asked for?” Hanji nodded and teal eyes looked over at Petra. “Hanji and I discovered a monk’s brew to open the mind to past lives so I can figure out what happened. Anyway as the story goes, this may or may not have changed from what I told Hanji due to some mistrust at the time. I don’t really care anymore, I’m just sick of seeing Levi under Erwin’s thumb. For generations it has been a rivalry between the Wolf and the Huntsman. In some lore the Wolf eats Red and the Huntsman saves her. In others the Huntsman is a psycho and the Wolf attempts to save her only to be dismembered. In whatever twisted world each lived in there was always a love triangle and it always depended on how Red felt the go around. Sometimes she wanted stable and secure and order while others she wants freedom and adventure and spontaneous romance. Whatever the case we were at her beck and call for anything she wanted, but slowly peace started dissipating where animals were put below people. The Huntsman got more egotistically and talking of the Wolf as if he were an obsessed pet. Sometimes Red would agree and others she ran off. Really it’s been one flip of a coin to the next. However there has been one consistent thing where we cannot under any circumstances kill one another. It messes up the reincarnation cycle in some way.” 

Eren shrugged with a sigh while Petra’s eyes widened again. “Guys! Maybe that’s it! Maybe one of you hurt the other!” Hanji furrowed her brow before she caught on. “She’s right! You said that if you kill one another then it messes up the cycle and Red being Levi means it got messed up!” Hanji’s eyes light ablaze. “What happened in your past life? All the more reason to find out- Oh got a text.” Her eyes darted down to the screen and she squealed darting off. “Another ingredient gotta go! Your story is safe with me Eren!” The male rolled his eyes. Then Petra began with a smile. “So what did you need my help with?” The wolf boy looked over at her and flashed a grin. “Think you could get Levi to walk passed the training grounds around lunch?” Petra thought for a moment before frowning. “I think I could, but Commander might be right next to him…” She received a hum as Eren returned to his apple. “Perfect.”


	11. Rain-check Erwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So some challenging of authority here, Eren being a smug brat. Some feelings. I hope it doesn't clash too much with the past since where this is going varied a bit and I apologize. Anyway, have some angry hot heads and some smut coming next chapter. ;3  
> Like usual, I don't like re-reading these so if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them for a smoother read! Thank you. c:
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi huffed with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall just outside of Erwin’s office. He wasn’t sure what was going through the giant’s mind other than refusing to let Levi leave his side. He wasn’t some lost pet and this was just getting ridiculous. That’s when the short woman crossed his eyesight with a worried look. What would Petra be worried about? She ran over to Mike with worry lines creasing between her brows. “Mike! I wasn’t sure who else to go to, Eren got in another fight.” What? The big blond nodded and told her to lead the way as he followed. Why didn’t she come to him? He was the one that was in charge of Eren, not Mike. Levi had just pushed himself off the wall to follow when Erwin opened the door. A man dressed in nice clothes he was meeting walked out eyeing Levi up and down causing silver eyes to narrow.

“Levi, where are you going? We have a meeting now.” The blue eyes promised more but Levi could not care less; his attention was already focused on something else. “Raincheck Erwin.” With that he started a brisk pace down the hall. As usual, Erwin for some reason followed after him emitting some overbearing aura. “Tch.” It just pissed Levi off, everyone was being so touchy and it was getting under his skin. Worse was the fact he knew he was influenced by the bullshit and it was because Erwin wouldn’t let him out of his sight.  
The pair navigated through all the bodies cluttering around the area as silver eyes stayed on the blond behemoth. They were lead outside to the training grounds where two boys were brawling for blood. One was the easily recognizable brunet while the other was blonde on top with a darker undercut; Jean. There were busted lips, black eyes, and various other gashes and bruises scattering their bodies. A surprised noise escaped Erwin’s lips while Levi’s eyes narrowed. He watched as Mike darted to Eren and hooked the boy under his arms then clasping the blond’s hands together behind Eren’s head. Jean had tried to shove Petra off to get the Eren. Unlucky for Jean, Petra was a force to not be taken advantage of as she tweaked several pressure points in his shoulders and shoved him to the ground. Eren hissed and growled at Jean trying to jerk Mike around and only accomplishing in hurting himself. “Eren you need to calm down before this gets out of hand.” Eren simply sneered.

Levi stepped forward with a glare. “Oi, Jaeger, just who do you think you are? You don’t get the right to snarl at any of us.” Silver clashed with teal eyes accompanied by a feral grin. “You’re not my handler; I don’t have to listen to you.” Fire licked through Levi’s being as Mike dragged Eren away. “Whats wrong?” Erwin asked as innocently as annoyingly possible.  
“Why is Mike Eren’s handler? Last I checked that was me.” Levi hissed between his teeth. That brat disrespected him and especially in the public’s eye.  
“I told him too. You’ve been too busy to focus on him.” The big eyebrowed man stated as casual as possible looking down at Levi.  
_"What?!" _Levi snarled as he spun on Erwin. “Who the _fuck _gave you the permission to do that?” His annoyance came back full charge. Eren had _challenged him _and here is Erwin _deciding _everything _for him. _It was suffocating and he was done with being a pet.__________

“Levi wait!” The raven ignored him and stormed after Mike. Unseen by everyone Petra smiled to herself and patted Jeans back. “Mike.” The man paused looking over to Levi. The shorter man’s eyes narrowed more when he caught teal molten teal eyes looking over at him too. “Give him to me.” Mike hesitated. “Comman-” Levi interrupted with a snarl. “I don’t give a _fuck _what he told you. Give Eren to me now.” The wolf boy grinned ear to ear smugly as Mike handed him over. “Don’t look so smug.” Levi sneered grabbing Eren by the back of his head in his hair and jerking it back. Mike chuckled, “Don’t kill him Corporal.” He only received a growl and he wasn’t sure whether it was from Eren, or Levi.  
“Well, well, well.” Eren sang from his bloody lips. “Look who has stopped suckling their mother’s nipple.” The grip in Eren’s hair tightened only causing him to grin. The shorter man thrust a kick into the teen’s gut and smashed his face into his knee. A small crunch was heard from Eren’s nose. Eren knew what Levi was doing. He had challenged him twice in front of everyone. With a smug bloody grin he decided he would grant Levi this bit of normalcy. Levi dragged him through the base, ignoring all the stares, and down the stairs to the basement. __

“Sir!” One of the soldiers jerked into formation when he realized the pair was walking straight towards him. “Get out.” Levi growled. A shiver coursed through the poor girl as she darted up the stairs immediately after. Eren let out a laugh splattering drops of blood on the floor as raven threw him into the cell. It was dimly lit and chipped walls. There were no windows, only the light from the slotted door and the candles cemented in place. The bed was the cleanest thing in the room, thanks to Levi’s laundry duty squad. “What’s so funny?” The shorter male said sharply as he shut the door to the cell, locking them both up. When he turned to look at the teen he was sitting criss-cross with his head looking down. It crawled under Levi’s skin how he could look casual yet so feral. “It’s funny,” Eren murmured as he tilted his head looking at Levi with a flash of gold. “how you try so hard to convince yourself you’re in control when you are far from it.” Silver eyes narrowed. “Oh?” Eren hummed. “Erwin is always in control of you, as I said before he even removed you from being my handler. There is no point in challenging your authority because you have none.” Levi blinked and if he were any less of a man he would’ve been unnerved by how close Eren was suddenly standing to him. “Do you know what they say about you Levi? They mock you behind closed doors. Erwin’s whore and you know what? Erwin does nothing to stop them. He doesn’t claim you, only your body-” Levi snapped interrupting him.“Eren shut the fuck up about things you don’t understand.” Eren growled and shoved Levi against the door pinning him between his arms. Levi simply crossed his arms. “You’re right! I don’t fucking understand why he will touch you, mark you, use you, but won’t claim you!” Levi tried to shove Eren off but due to the sudden doubling of strength he gritted his teeth because he couldn’t. “Drop it Eren. Its just-” Eren finished the line for him. “’Stress relief’ yeah I remember. So does that mean you’ll spread your legs for anyone that is feeling stressed just as you then?” Levi growled and shoved harder; Eren let him and stepped back. “No! Fuck no I wouldn’t.” Eren threw his hands up. “Then it’s _not _stress relief you ignorant fuck!” That earned the teen a good knock to the draw which he willingly took.__

Levi sneered. “Whatever, I don’t need a brat to lecture me.” He turned reaching for the door knob. “That’s right, go run back to Erwin Little One.” Somehow Levi’s brow twitched and it wasn’t to the comment that could be thought against his height. “Spread your legs and find what little comfort you can in such an impersonal relationship.” Levi just wanted to explode in a fit of rage. Erwin mocked Eren and vise-versa. Neither were satisfied with the other but perhaps Eren was right in the aspect. That didn’t ease his rage as he spun on Eren for the comment. The knowing look in the teal eyes only furthered to fuel the burning rage in silver eyes. He threw blows left and right but Eren’s eyes saw right through him as the tan fingers wrapped around his wrist and shoved him onto the bed. The boy pinned the man onto the bed and sat low on his waist with pale wrists restrained by his hands at the top of the bed. Eren was leaning over Levi’s huffing chest with warm breath stroked his cheeks as he watched the man below. Levi squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. “Speak Little one before you explode.” 

A long yell tore from Levi’s throat as he mildly thrashed on the bed. “What do you two want from me? Why does that name put me to peace internally? Everything is pissing me off! I just want to slit everyone’s fucking throat and bathe in their shitty blood only to scrub my flesh raw.” Eren hummed tilting his head. “It’s something I use to call you. Why? Why do you feel as though you’ll explode? Is it Erwin?”  
“I don’t know. Everyone is just pissing me off.”  
“Everyone? What did Petra even do?”  
“Nothing, shes fine.”  
“So it’s not everyone?”  
“GAH you’re pissing me off!”  
“Do you love him?” Eren stated emotionless.  
“What?” Levi froze almost speechless.  
“I asked if you loved him. Erwin?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“For someone who is supposed to be in control you don’t know a lot.” He received a growl and a head-butt to the nose. Teal eyes simply rolled.  
“What do you love about him? His emotionless actions? His tact? His body? His-”  
“Stability.” Levi looked surprised he even spoke while Eren tilted his head.  
“Funny, you didn’t seem to like it before. You even looked as though, ignoring the lack of showers, that you felt free outside these walls.” Levi scowled.  
“That was before you got here.”

“Do you love him now then?” Levi turned his head to the side glaring at the wall and after a moment responded.  
“No, not anymore.”  
“Then why do you return?” Silver bore into teal.  
“It’s all I know.” Levi would’ve thought that you had given the boy an extra helping of ribs the way his eyes light up. The predatory grin had returned as Eren leaned to Levi’s ear.  
“I can fix that _Levi. _” Here was Levi thinking only cats purred like Eren did.__


	12. Soul signing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to still see interest in this even with my very long MIA! XD I was so worried I would lose you guys. Anyways, as the last chapter was leading up to, here's a lil small bit of smut. Rivalry between Eren and Erwin will really get interesting now. However, is Levi the same damsel in distress as his past lives? Hmmm ;3 Like usual, I don't like re-reading these so if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them for a smoother read! Thank you. c:
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tell me what he did Levi.” Eren purred into his ear. Levi wasn’t sure what to say anymore. The teen’s fingers made quick work of his jacket, cravat and body straps. The movements were gentle but firm, different from Erwin’s. His only took with giving minimal pleasure, but not knowing anything else he thought it was normal. A tan hand caressed his cheek and he tensed. “Relax Levi, I won’t hurt you. I’ll protect you from everyone. ” The words echoed like a mantra in Levi’s head until he relaxed and subconsciously leaned into Eren’s hand. He felt drawn into the boy above him. His eyes widened when he noticed how close Eren’s lips were and jerked his head sideways. “Tch kissing is disgusting and we aren’t serious.” No matter what Levi threw, somehow the boy knew exactly what to say. “But I’m serious about you Levi.” Eren whispered against pale lips before closing the gap. The boy’s lips were soft, warm and so inviting. The brunet tilted his head deepening the kiss as his tongue slipped to caress Levi’s lip. When he received refusal a tan hand slid behind Levi’s neck. Another hand snuck under Levi’s waist and that’s when he noticed Eren wasn’t straddling him; he had moved his legs between Levi’s. The raven tensed for a moment before he felt gravity momentarily shifting. The man found himself straddling Eren and being cradled in the boy’s arms. There was a twinge in Levi’s heart when he found himself looking down at Eren in the new position. Erwin hadn’t handed control in this way, always had to be above and controlling. Yet, Levi remembered the dominating nature Eren had the first time they were this close. What was the point of what he was doing now?

Eren frowned deciding to take a different directive. He placed hot open mouth kisses all over Levi. Under Levi’s eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his neck. The raven couldn’t tell if it was soothing him or firing him up. The boy’s body temperature had increased, Levi noticed, which made the cool temperature of the room even more even more of a contrast on his body. Warm hands slid along his form under his shirt. They practically seared through his being and the man hadn’t even noticed his eyes had closed. The same warm tongue slide across Levi’s lips and he found himself unable to have the strength to refuse. Eren hummed having gotten access to Levi’s mouth and tilted his head. Slowly Levi was laid back onto the bed more fluid against the bedding. The brunet’s hands slid up Levi’s side and thumbed the man’s nipples making him arch into the burning body above and a noise swallowed between them. This was so slow and intimate that Levi was happily drowning in the affection. The raven had even draped his arms over the other’s shoulders to bring the searing body closer, to cloud him in this momentary bliss. Their tongues fought for dominance, Levi’s fierce while Eren’s was lazy. Eren let him win, Levi knew it and it annoyed him yet the other half was happy he was given the lead again. 

Levi’s tongue slid along Eren’s sharp teeth and danced with the other’s tongue. He explored everything but this time it was to commit it to memory. When the man pulled back Eren was undeterred and simply scorched his skin and face in hot kisses. His hands massaging and rubbing at his aching body and his mouth relaxing him, Levi was in bliss. That was when he remembered how it all started and noticed how there was only a faint taste of blood from Eren. Guess his regeneration was fast then. Erwin was surely looking for him, and just as that thought passed through his mind he felt Eren roll flush against him. It pulled a moan from his chest and he unintentionally thrusted back. Was it that noticeable when his mind wasn’t centered on the one above him? Another roll of Eren’s hips, which also included Levi’s eyes rolling. Guess that was a yes. Tan hands thumbed over Levi’s pert nubs again but this time squeezed and rolled them between his fingers. Levi’s body rolled deliciously into Eren as his head went back. Eren frowned when he noticed Levi’s mouth was tight lipped. It was something that the raven and Erwin had decided on after the comments started and it only fired Eren up. He would make Levi be punished for something he could easily fix? With a growl and sudden hostility he hadn’t realized he had torn the raven’s shirt open and buttons scattering everywhere. Silver eyes looked at the teen sharply who didn’t even look apologetic with the grin. Then the boy leaned down taking one of the nubs into his mouth causing Levi to jerk. The boy’s mouth was searing and it took everything he had not to pant like a dog in heat. His member was rock hard and restricted in his pants. His resistance and endurance is usually higher but he needs to remember comparing Eren to Erwin is like comparing apples and oranges. 

Sharp teeth grazed the sensitive nub and the jolt of electricity when straight south making it twitch. Eren smirked as he lapped at the flesh with his tongue then switched to the other nipple. Every jerk or jolt from Levi makes the other male more confident until he sat back on his heels looking down at Levi. The man’s cheeks were flushed and his chest rose quickly. Eren noticed Levi still hadn’t allowed himself to make any noises. If what he gathered on their relationship was right, then Erwin was the main focus for pleasure. He was determined to get Levi to speak. As Levi looked up at Eren he couldn’t help but compare the expressions. One was of lust and confidence while the other was predatory and affection. Then Eren leaned down with a grin kissing down from under Levi’s ear. He proceeded down Levi’s form nipping at his chest, ribs, and hips. Teal eyes flashed dangerously up to silver while the latter narrowed. “Eren no- Im not letting anyone-” Eren grinned ear to ear and Levi cursed himself knowing exactly what the brat was planning. “Let them see you while I swallow you down Little one.” Levi was damned that the comment made his cock jolt in his pants which Eren’s keen eyes caught.

Eren hummed looking up at Levi and licked at the man’s lips while he unbuttoned Levi’s pants. Tan thumbs hitched in the hem of the pants, and boxers, before they were yanked down leaving Levi bare. When his cock sprung free Levi caught Eren’s look darken almost as if her were about to salivate. He hoped to whatever god that looked over them the boy wouldn’t actually gobble him down. A pink tongue flicked out and licked at the plump tan lips as molten teal eyes met Levi’s silver. A burning in his belly accompanied by a strike of fire down his body sent his already leaking member twitching. With a wolfish grin Eren leaned down to the raven’s navel leaving hot kisses and dipping his tongue out to taste the flesh. He nuzzled into the pale thighs that had unintentionally widened making Eren smile. Levi heard the boy between his legs breathing in deep breaths, which would have grossed him out remembering Mike until he realized the real beast Eren could be. The teen was scenting him to remember and the low growl set another twitch. “Eren-” He cut himself off. Teal eyes darted up again filled with amusement as he spoke. “Let me hear your voice.”

Giving into the unspoken plea his eyes scanned Levi’s body seeing bruises and marks around Levi’s lower body. His saliva should take care of anything not inflicted by him but that did not stop him from leaving bite marks into the flesh between the raven’s thighs and hips. A gasp escaped from Levi that he cut off as well. Levi caught the look in Eren’s eyes and knew he was in for trouble. The same tongue that would surly haunt his dreams slid out and licked along the bottom of Levi’s member and the man flung his head back as his body arched. Before he had even come to terms with the feeling he was engulfed in a heat that made his eyes almost get lost in the back of his skull. A moan tore from his throat as his hands immediately latched into Eren’s hair harshly causing a moan to come from the boy. The vibration set Levi’s body aflame and toes curling as he gasped and moaned. “F-fuck… ngh Eren.” The brunet hollowed his cheeks and sucked Levi in more to the root as his nose was buried and neatly trimmed hairs while fondling his balls at the same time. Levi spewed moans, groans, and curses between pants as well as eye loosing. The fire in his belly grew ten folds as his toes curled. “Ere-r-en!” He had tried to warn the male between his legs but he had only half-assed hand-jobs and the cavern of Eren’s mouth was pure bliss. If Levi were in a better mind he would’ve been a bit uncomfortable at the eyes looking into the room from the door but his head was flung back and his mouth open in a silent cry. His hands were tight in Eren’s hair while the other milked him dry of everything her had before pulling off with a lewd ‘pop.’ Levi panted with half lidded eyes while Eren pulled the other into him and tearing the sheets up and around them. The raven leaned entirely on Eren as if he was putty in the other’s hands. That’s when he noticed the growling coming from Eren’s chest as teal eyes bore into the door. Shame Levi was too tired to even look over the other’s shoulder. Besides, he’d already signed over the other half of his soul to the boy.


End file.
